The Prince of my heart
by aznquetzal
Summary: A piece of a dying testament tore her paradise apart, Sakuno Ryuzaki, will inherit the first rank Noble Yakuza Family, and its nowhere near perfect, Its then He decided he's had enough. RYOSAKU [10th Chapter Up]
1. The letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself and my computer.

Summary: who knew her parents? None… who knew that her father left a testament before he died, and this piece of paper…can turn her fate upside down.

Chapter one: The letter.

"Sakuno!i'll be home late…take your breakfast before leaving, and lock the doors" Ryuzaki Sumire ordered her grand daughter, as he hooked her sports bag on her shoulders and went out of the house, not so long after, footsteps can be heard on the stairs.

"hai! Obaa-chan!" She answered back, though knowing that she won't be able to hear her at all, she went to the kitchen and saw her breakfast laid down on the table with a note under the plate.

'_Don't be late for school'_

The usual note she always left for her, she just smiled, her grand mother, always thoughtful as she was, she tugged her school uniform as she turned on the T.V as usual, switching to the sports channel, hoping she would catch him in there, ever since he left for the U.S open, she always tried in vain to watch tennis matches, and pushed herself to try harder at playing tennis, though she knew very well that she's hopeless, her brows furrowed at the thought, who knows? Her Obaachan was a great tennis coach, probably she's a late bloomer, and that's that, there's always room for progress…right?

The door bell rang as a voice followed it.

"Mail!"

It took her seconds before it registered in her mind.

'Mail'

She took a glance at the clock, her eyes widened.

"Im late!" without anymore ado she ran and wore her shoes and locked the door and left for school.

---

The Phone on her table rang a few times that it woke her up from her trance…She rubbed her eyes a bit as she lifted the phone and answered.

"Ryuuzaki Sumir-"

"I want to speak to her, Ryuuzaki-san, I want to speak to her." The voice on the phone said, it's less friendly than it should be, it's more like commanding, and cold, its like the suffix –san was just an act of display, just to be labeled as polite caller, from the sound of it, she knew exactly who this man is, and she wouldn't forget how this event was the one in her nightmares.

"And what if I refuse to let you?" she answered as her eyes sharpened and turned into a serious one.

"I don't need your permission, she's my Grand daughter too."

---

The bell rang loud as it echoed throughout the campus, signaling the students lunch time,

And teachers break time, the sound that everyone has been waiting for the whole day , lunch time! As war started inside the cafeteria, students busted in like animals ready to devour everything that lies in front of them, as some felt relief conquer them that they could hibernate from all the works at Seishun Gakuen.

She took a glance at the window only to see the tennis courts, its quite empty only freshmen spending sometime cleaning it, as a frown crept in her lips, its been a year, now she's a sophomore student, Tezuka-bochou graduated last year before Ryoma left, and now Oishi-sempai's the one who's handling the Seishun Gakuen tennis club, with some help from Tezuka sempai, as he pay the club some visit sometime, nothing much has changed.

"daijobu? Sakuno-chan?" a voice broke her from her trance.

She looked from behind and smiled at her bestfriend…

"Hai…Tomo-chan, why don't we take some lunch?"she suggested as she stood up, and snatched her bento from her bag, as she glanced at Tomoka as she grinned and gave her a two-thumbs-up.

"ne…ne…Sakuno-chan? Will you help me in that English homework later?" she paused as she chewed on her kani (crab stick).

Sakuno almost choked of what she heard, was that a request or an insult? Tomoka was warned about her English! And now was she asking her for help?

"i-uh… are you alright tomo-chan? You know im not good in English-.." before she could finish her sentence Tomoka interrupted again.

"oh shut up…then what does THIS mean? DUMB LUCK?" she said as she snatched a test paper from her back, apparently sakuno's English test paper.

"this is 94/100…no one got a perfect score, and the last six wrong answers where from true or false, you wrote T and F instead of the words itself, that was supposed to be a perfect score" she continued as she raised her eyebrows, as she munched on her bento again.

Sakuno's eyes widened at the sight, really? The test papers were not yet released how come Tomoka got her paper, tsk tsk, anyhow, she never thought she'll get that of a score at English, though she really studied for that test, she still didn't expect to have a good score for that, she groaned as she suddenly forced a smile on her face.

"no excuses for you now, but still you can refuse if you don't want to.." said Tomoka as she diverted her stare at her food.

"of course not tomo-chan! I will!" with a small hint of doubt in her voice she agreed, she's always got that softie part when it comes to friends that always pulls her not to say no.

Tomoka's face brightened as she heard sakuno's decision, as she continued munching on her bento.

Sakuno just smiled at the sight, yes, maybe this is one stepping stone to her goal, to be a better Sakuno at Seigaku.

---

He tugged on his hat as he looked around the airport for some media or paparazzi, as he hid himself slowly in his jacket, as he sighed, seems like his poor disguise worked, since he told Rinko and Nanako don't spill the news that he'll be back in Japan, or else he'll kill every single media men or even paparazzi blocking his way.

---

She sighed as she walked home, so she sighed most of the day, still, teaching Tomoka English was something really tiring, she's having a hard time with the letter C and Z and a little bit of spelling and sentence construction, she finally arrived at the doorstep and rang the doorbell, she raised her eyebrows,

'probably obaa-chan isn't home yet' she noticed the mailbox.

'oh yeah, the mail this morning'

She was staring at it for 20 minutes now, as she took a sip at her hot chocolate, she turned the envelope back like it was something that could bite her hands off, she saw her name on it.

"its for me…" she muttered.

But who would send her mail? One person popped in her mind.

"Ryoma-kun"

The mail was for her so she's fully permitted to open it, excitement rushed to her like wild fire spreading over her body as she grasped the envelope and opened it.

---

Sumire's glorified walk home was too short for her, time flies when you're having fun as they say, but she's not having fun, and she doesn't want for time to fly, for now, all her fears came rushing back to her this morning.

"_She's my grand daughter too." The voice on the phone commanded._

"_I know"she answered as her voice turned to a serious tone._

"_and you know you cannot change that fact Sumire, I'll take her from you even if I need to take her by force" it continued._

"_still harsh as you were back then."Sumire fired back as her brows furrowed._

"_I know, and that means nobody, I mean nobody can stop from doing so."_

Those words scares her, that she didn't even notice that she's already home, she looked at the door, like a monster threatening to wobble her out, like she's facing the greatest depression ever in her life, that even her palms won't even dare to touch it.

'how…how would I tell her'

Suddenly the door flew open as tension filled the two.

Sumire innocently smiled at Sakuno, sakuno just lowered her head, as Sumire made her way inside the house, she looked back at the girl at the door frame, as something pulled her head to look at the table, her eyes widened at the sight, that emblem, as she glanced back at Sakuno, who's snow nowhere in sight, she suddenly felt her heart stop beating for a millisecond as she ran to the table and looked at the envelope with her hand shaking, her eyes weren't all that pleased with all the things she saw.

'damn you, jiroubu!'

She turned her back to ran the door, with only one thing on her mind, Sakuno, she lifted her gaze up on the sky, it seems to bear the same emotions as hers, troubled.

---

And Ryoma mentally wants to slap himself for going here, the last lace he would want to visit on his first-things-to-do-and-first-place-to-go-list.

"seigaku"

"kuso…"he muttered as he heard thunder roar, its gonna rain hard, he could tell, with the clouds covering the sky, and obviously the troubling colour that surrounds the area, such a nuisance.

---

Her feet doesn't know where to go right this second of this minute of this hour of this day, she's more than confused that her eyes were abruptly shut and won't open up, butterflies are everywhere in her stomach, she doesn't know where to go, but one thing's for sure, she's in the middle of a battlefield in a lose-lose-situation, what she needs now? She doesn't know, suddenly she stopped when she felt cold droplets of water pats over her skin, she paused as she opened her eyes, rain poured down harshly on her, and to her surprise.

'Seishun Gakuen'

---

TBC.

----

please leave a review ne?


	2. Sweet Lullabies, Craddle and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, possibly OC's

NOTE: thanks for all the reviews, really appreciated. ) BTW, I used some ideas from the novel "The Da Vinci Code" by Dan Brown, which is OBIOUSLY NOT MINE! And will never be mine! All hail Dan Brown!

Chapter two: Sweet Lullabies, Cradle and Goodbyes.

--- Previously

Her feet doesn't know where to go right this second of this minute of this hour of this day, she's more than confused that her eyes were abruptly shut and won't open up, butterflies are everywhere in her stomach, she doesn't know where to go, but one thing's for sure, she's in the middle of a battlefield in a lose-lose-situation, what she needs now? She doesn't know, suddenly she stopped when she felt cold droplets of water pats over her skin, she paused as she opened her eyes, rain poured down harshly on her, and to her surprise.

'Seishun Gakuen'

---

"tch" sound escaped his lips, as he looked up again, rain, again, what a wonderful welcome for a tennis star, his eyes traveled the area for a sanctuary under the rain, as the sight of the tennis court came into view.

'The lockers' without anymore thoughts, he ran towards the locker room of the regulars at the tennis courts to find it open as he entered.

The rain poured full force as she come up to her senses; she walked around the school campus not thinking about the rain, getting sick? That may be better than what she found out; maybe walking would do her better, rain? Why does it matter anyway, maybe this is the last time she would get the chance to walk the school, savor each memories kept and happened to the grounds, specially, the memories with him, at the Tennis grounds.

She looked up and saw the court where he last played tennis, as a sudden smile of grief crept on her lips, her hair was heavy and so does her clothes, she's drenched, her hands drifted to her braids as she untied it hoping to lessen the weight.

He abruptly removed his hat as he disheveled his hair and removed his sweater and all his bags as he sat on the floor inside the lockers of the regulars, as he frowned, its getting late, and the rain gets harder, and he's stuck here, he stared at the door, as it suddenly opened he almost let out a shriek, but he didn't showed it he stood up in amazement of what- who he saw, staring at her cinnamon orbs as she stared back with her eyes wide opened like she saw a ghost.

---

She doesn't know where to look for Sakuno, she tried calling Tomoka but still no results, she even called Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Fuji they all went out to go help her find her Grand daughter as she stared back tat the envelope, stupid piece of paper ended her paradise, stupid paper ruined Sakuno's life, stupid paper….

Her eyes scanned the document in front of her as that emblem ticks her off, she shut her eyes and opened it again, maybe she shouldn't look for Sakuno at all, she knew her grand daughter enough, maybe its her time to think, as she continued reading the document, that Jiroubu sent Sakuno.

---

Neither of the two of them could break the silence just staring at each other, she just sat to the opposite place from him, just sitting there her face hidden on her knees.

"Welcome back Ryoma-kun" she said underneath her throat.

"Aa" he answered back as his eyes plastered on her form.

An eerie silence parted the two, as He stood up and faced the window witnessing the hard down pour of the rain as if its madly piercing the ground, he looked down at her form, she's shaking, his eyes softened a bit, as if nothing really showed, he took off his jacket and scooted to her and let the fabric fall to her shoulders and sat down again, and stared at the girl as she lifted her gaze to him, as brown met amber.

---

Paris, France

Château Sangreal

"My apologies sir, but are you sure mademoiselle Sakuno would follow your wish?" a man in tuxedo and silver hair with lean shoulders inquired, as he faced the back of his chair, inside an enormous library with griffins of every post, a big fireplace with a big painting of Madonna of the Rocks on top and gorgon statues inside that makes it look like its burning, with luxurious renaissance velvet divan, an eagle-claw and a pair of stone pews that looked like they've been lifted from some Bryzantine temple. The air inside smelled antediluvian, regal somehow, with traces of pipe tobacco, tea leaves, cooking sherry, and the earthen aroma of stone architecture surrounded the place, truly the place chateau was named after people which enormous luxury, The SangGreal, which literally means, Royal Blood.

"She's got no choice but to agree now…Vernet, get Elizabeth ready, we'll be meeting her in London" Jiroubu said as he turned the chair facing Vernet, albeit, nobody would doubt his age, he looks like an ordinary bachelor in the age of 68, yes sixty eight.

"Ah! Yes…Elizabeth, I will Master." Vernet muttered, Elizabeth is not a person though, Elizabeth is a Hawker 731's twin garrett TFE-731, a plane, a private plane owned by Jiroubu, he uses it for his own private transportation, with sudden decisions and meetings he's fully in need of it, it cost him a price of a queen.

---

London, England

Akacho Inc.

"So…Oyaji is coming back here in London." The one with gray tuxedo, with luxurious blonde hair and dark green orbs said as he turned his hair to the window facing a wonderful view of London.

"Probably he found one of the 'heirs'" the other one standing right at the corner with the painting of Da Vinci, a man wearing a pure white tux with Brown hair and Blue orbs said, as he sat on the middle chair at the other edge of the ivory colored table with walls made of fiber glass, with the walls painted white that resembles the movies with new tech-paradise.

---

Japan, Seishun Gakuen (Regulars Locker room)

His eyes softened a bit, but turned to its sharp dark amber ones again, as he saw crystalline liquid stream out of her eyes as she tried to cover it with her knees, with restrained sobs heard with the disturbance of the rain as it pierced the ground. He doesn't know why, but he just rolled his eyes with annoyance, this is the most confusing and annoying moment of his life, seeing girls cry in front of him is the REEAALYY LASST thing he wanted to happen in his life, his feet led him beside her as he bend his knees and sat down beside her, as thunder roared, he felt her jump a bit in shock, but yet her sobs slowed down as she showed her face at last.

Somehow, his presence beside her, made her feel eased, secure, that made her forget the world that surrounded her, with so much troubles, all she cares about is now, him, and her, the room, the rain, and the moment.

Click!

Their eyes both blinked at the door knob, as they both saw flash light flash it way, it's the school guard, and he's locking down the school, Sakuno glanced at Ryoma who stared blankly at the door.

"You should go now, Ryoma-kun" she said as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Im sleepy." He said.

Sakuno's eyes widened. "Go-Gomen, for-.."

Before she could finish her sentence, Ryoma just let her head down on his shoulders, as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Crying makes people tired." He said blankly, as he completely closed his eyes as sleep claimed him.

---

Japan

Ryuzaki Residence

"Sorry ma'am but we won't declare her missing not until she's lost within 24 hrs." The police on the line said, as Sumire slammed the phone back to where it was.

As she shut her eyes tight, image of Sakuno invaded her mind, blaming herself completely, 'what if's' questions invaded her minds, blaming herself for everything that's happening to her Grand daughter, if she just told her everything before, if only,and now she's missing, or probably somewhere else, wandering…contemplating…somehow, Sumire felt awkward about the thought, but she felt nothing bad about her right now, you know, instincts, all she's got to do now, is hope, and trust Sakuno that she wouldn't do anything childish, for the night, but yet, she keeps calling friends and neighbors for sightings of the girl.

---

The next day…

Japan

Seishun Gakuen (Locker room)

7:30am

"and you thought you left it inside the-.." before Eiji could finish his sentence as he opened the door, a sly grin crept to his face as he glanced at Momoshiro beside him, as they both grinned at the sight.

They exchanged glances, as Momoshiro tip toed to his locker and discreetly opened it up to find what he was looking for, his new digital camera, Cannon ixus (red) 5 megapixel, that he left yesterday, as he scooted back at Eiji and captured the moment.

CLICK!

---

TBC

A/N: there! All done! Now everyone! Im gonna ask you! What would you want me to do with the photo captured by Momo-chan! Tell me with a review! Ne! squirrels' life at risk so leave a review! Okay or I'll skin these cute creatures alive! Hihihi just kiddin! I love squirrels! BTW, thanx to those who left me some reviews! SANKYUU!


	3. Providence

**Disclaimer**:

_Prince of tennis_:I don't own P.O.T, its Takeshi Konomi's

_Da vinci code:_ Absolutely not mine neither, its Dan Brown's

_Romeo and Juliet:_ Not mine either, its William Shakespeare's

* * *

**NOTE:**

and im nto sure you'll love this chapter...so please tell me okay?! plus! the fun starts at the fourth chapter that im excited to write it already!!

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

YummieCreamy for the idead bout the pic, there's something more bout that picture, just watch out.

and to all the reviewers! thankies!

* * *

**Credits:**

**The Da vinci code** _where i got some ideas specially,it educated about some french laguage._

**Romeo and Juliet**_ from this chapter on, i'll take some lines from the script, and use it, some theme maybe._

* * *

--Previously--

The next day…

Japan

Seishun Gakuen (Locker room)

7:30am

"and you thought you left it inside the-.." before Eiji could finish his sentence as he opened the door, a sly grin crept to his face as he glanced at Momoshiro beside him, as they both grinned at the sight.

They exchanged glances, as Momoshiro tip toed to his locker and discreetly opened it up to find what he was looking for, his new digital camera, Cannon ixus (red) 5 megapixel, that he left yesterday, as he scooted back at Eiji and captured the moment.

CLICK!

_

* * *

_

Chapter three: Providence

"**_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night"_**

**_-ACT I Romeo and Juliet_**

"Now I got loads of burgers in my clutches!" laughed Momoshiro as he and Eiji ran out of the locker room, savoring the sweetness of the picture in their camera as they, now they've got something to ask for ransom from that chibisuke, he surely wouldn't want people to feed on his picture with that Ryuzaki girl, inside the locker room, sleeping, spending time with each other, and surely he wouldn't want that Ryuzaki girl being harassed by his fan clubs.

Sakuno suddenly blushed as she lowered her head as she spoke her words.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun..." she said shockingly without stuttering every word escaped from her lips, as she looked up at him, and forced a smile.

"And…Welcome back!" she removed Ryomas sweater, the Seigaku Tennis club sweater, and gave it back, but Ryoma refused.

"You'll need it." With that Ryoma exited the room, as he waved goodbye with his back facing Sakuno.

She smiled grimly, as she frowned again, this may be the last time she'll see him like this.

"Matte." She said, Ryoma stopped at his feet from the door.

As she picked up a racket resting on the bench, and pointed it at Ryomas back, as if mocking him in a match.

"When I come back, promise me…we'll have a match." She said with full of confidence traced in her voice, as she smiled again, this time, a real smile, this time full of hopes.

Ryoma smirked, could this be her? The girl with inferiority complex, now, challenging him in a match, this is gonna be fun, he's sure she won't be this confident if she's gonna fail, he knows it, he faced her, looked her in the eyes with pure honesty and excitement.

"Then, Come back soon."

Those words striked her like a smash, she doesn't know when, she doesn't know how she could come back to them, but she will.somehow she felt like choking herself right then and there…One EMPTY promise.

**XXXXXXXX**

Akacho Inc.

London, England

"Welcome back."said the man in white tux, as he stood beside the jaguar stretch limousine, together with the man in gray tuxedo as they both smiled, at the old man, who merely look like their range of age.

"Masaki,Ochiba…get ready, pick her up at the airport tomorrow." Jiroubu said as he get passed his two sons, Masaki and Ochiba, were his greedy sons, Jiroubu knew very well, that all that's left with him were his sons and his grand children, knowing his sons, giving them their birthright with their clan isn't a wise decision, that he decided he'll pick his grand children to claim his title, Sakuno his only choice.

Ochiba shoved his long Blonde hair as he flashed his dark green orbs at his younger brother Masaki who was glaring at nobody in particular, Ochiba has always been the one whose got genius plans, while Masaki got the brawns, the two worked successfully together, and they only favored one of Jiroubu's heir's, Sakurei, the daughter of their Eldest brother, particularly, their niece.

**XXXXXXXX**

DING!

Sumire's train of thoughts were shut off hearing the doorbell, she ran to the door and opened it up to see…

"Sakuno!"as she hugged her grad daughter tight,with her eyes shut, she felt her hug her back, as she hear sobs from her, she let her grand daughter's head oh her arms.

As she let go of her grand mother, as she looked at her with teary eyes as she forced a smile on her face.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow."she said with a slight grim on her face, leaving will never be easy for her, specially, when there's no coming back, but she doesn't have any choice, the letter alone says it all, staying here won't do her any good, messing up with the head of the Yakuza clan is suicide, and its better to commit suicide alone than to commit suicide together with the people she cared for.

They sat at the sofa with mere silence between them, as Sakuno grabbed the envelope again and started to re-read the contents, the paper was signed with an Emblem she doubt their family emblem, at the back of the envelope was the same and addressed to her, everything was made formal.

_To my dearest grand daughter_

_Its been 10 long years since I last saw you, back when the time you were born, and until now, you're grown up to be a young lady, I still have that sin that I know you can never forgive me for, my grandchild, Sakuno, from the time your father left until the day he died, your father,devoted his life to everything he does, his perseverance and devotion took us to greater heights, but then I lost him, he left me you. That I have chosen you to claim my title, As much as I hated to, you cannot refuse, Im afraid that if you refuse I'll be using any kind of force to get you here, and I know you cannot refuse , "Sub rosa" _

_Together with this envelope were all the papers that you will need along your trip to get here, I'll be expecting you._

_Jiroubu Yushihiro_

She felt her grip weaken, somehow, she doesn't understand, everything were in scribbles, she just wished this was just her lucid imagination, that man, he's desperate, her father, the business, the flight, everything went all wrong, she never get to spend time with his father, the only memory she had was a bitter one, the day he left her and her mom, for a young two year old girl, its amazing she could still remember that moment, simply because it her turning point, the point when a child learns how to handle her emotions, it shaped her to the way she was now, more than anyone who surrounds her, nobody had enever asked, why is she the way she was,this man, he might not knew how to break sensitive matters gently that it took him small piece of letter just to destroy her fantasy.

"S-Sub rosa?" were all the words that come out from her mouth,her voiced refused to come out, she was shaking, her hands could be mistakenly identified as an ice cube, her eyes wide waiting for Sumire to reply, she was living in a lie for 10 long years, those years, she lived in peace, normal, and how come this piece of paper could destroy her little paradise, where she learned how to dream, where she learned how to love, her world would just crumble right before her very eyes, she just wished that when she closed her eyes, everything would just go back to normal,but wishing too hard was all she could do, this is reality, and this reality was hers to face.

She doubted herself, where should she start? how would she tell her? What words should she use? Is this the right thing to do? She doesn't know, whatever should happen now, one thing's for sure, its her right to know.

"Your father, he's a wonderful man, he and your mother, They wanted all the best for you..." Sumire started, she wanted to confirm this fact to Sakuno, whatever she needs to know, she should realize that the presence of love was always there, that her parents always loved her, though her fate was now about to engulf her in eternal suffering, as she though it will, Her mother always wanted her to live at peace, that she accepted the day when her husband left her and Sakuno,not knowing what lies ahead of them, she took the responsibility of raising Sakuno, with the help of her mother Sumire

"And I believe its time for you to read this," She said as she got something from the side table, a pink old notebook, which she believes so, as the thing she should pass on to Sakuno .

Her eyes couldn't believe this, Her Obaachan got this for her? The last time she saw this notebook was when she was five years old before her mom died, as her hands were shaking at the sight, could this be it, her mom's diary, lying in her hands, its made of coarse red velvet with hardbound cover, with thick metal surrounding it as twin circles were engrave in it as if it's the key to open the book

"Your mom, she wanted me to give you this in the right time…and I truly think you need it now." she said, as she lowered her head,

"She had that notebook, ever since she met your father until you were born, she knew this day would come…."she finished with a sigh, Sumire herself didn't dare to open that notebook, perhaps, she wasn't permitted to...

Sakuno looked anxiously at Sumire, how will she open the book without a key, the book was thick enough to threshold memories that can never be detailed by human memory, her fingers traveled at its cover, words were engraved on the book like an arc.

"_Sub rosa" _

As a petal rose was stamped under it, so that was it, this is the bait.

**XXXXXXXX**

Having Momoshiro and Eiji beside him giggling and muttering some tease on him, staring at that picture on his camera, then Ryoma would call this day, the Judgement day, nosy little creatures, how cold a little piece of picture bug Ryoma the whole day? Man! The two just don't give up! Still following him like his tail.

"Eiji-senpai, what do you say we print this picture out and update the Ryoma-kun fansclub?" said Momoshiro as he grinned at Eiji, so this is how they mock the little chibisuke, the little prince of tennis, as he groaned hearing the conversation of the two, as he rolled his eyes in pure annoyance.

"OOOHH….THAT WAS SOME GREAT IDEA MOMO! BUT I THINK BUUURGERS SOUNDS BETTER!!!" Eiji said as he shifted his head beside Ryomas ear, as Momoshiro placed the picture in front of Ryoma as he raised his eyebrows.

"So that's what you held me hostage for?" He said as he smirked, like it really even matters to him, yeah, Ryuzaki is nice, that's all, and she's got long braids for tennis which is nicer unbraided, and she's really shy, and she's really good in cooking, that he loves her bentos, oh yeah I doesn't matter.

"Oh…poor Ryuzaki-chan…what would the 'Ryoma-sama' fans club do to her when then saw this?…owww…some people here just can't let that cute little girl be harassed…oh well, good thing me and Momo knows how to take care of a girl."Said Eiji as he flashed that twinkling smile on some girl at the hallway as she squealed, so Eiji and Momo taking care of Sakuno, and Ryoma's fans club harassing her, is almost the same, but the first one is the worst.

Ryoma shut his eyes, and muttered something as he grabbed the picture away from Momo's clutches, the thought of those consequences makes him feel responsible, everything happened that night was all coincidence, he never thought he'll get trapped under the cold rain, and so does she, seems like he's in the same situation, trapped with two horrible hostage takers, ready to do anything for free lunch.

"Mada mada dane."that's all he said as he proceeded inside his classroom.

The two hearing this jumped in joy as they said in unison "O'chibi!!!see ya!!" as they both ran in victory, ahh!! Sweet price of a camera!

**XXXXXXXX**

"You're still going to school today?" Sumire asked, as if this is the last day she'll ever see Sakuno again, there's no assurance she's coming back, but there would be a chance since the main branch of the Akacho Inc. is in Japan, but knowing Jiroubu, he would probably take Sakuno away from Japan completely.

She sifted through her skirt as she dusted her uniform off, and faced the mirror, as she braided her hair, hearing her Obaa-chan's query, she smiled.

"Hai, I'll watch the practice games later, I'll surely miss it." She said as she looked back at her Obaa-chan, traces of doubts were on her face like a portrait hanged up for centuries over an white flatted wall.

Sumire frowned, Sakuno…cheerful as she was, she was weak in handling her emotions, but now, all she could do is smile at her misfortune, this is her, Sumire wished she could still watch her Sakuno grow into complete bloom, but it seems like fate has decided before she could, and fate has given her 24 hours to spend with her beloved Sakuno. She picked up her keys, as she wore her sweater, ready to leave the house as she loaded Sakuno's luggage over the trunk, she looked at Sakuno,she's walking out from the door of the house where she made lots of memories worth keeping, but now, she's walking out for good, she doesn't know what Jiroubu is planning to do, but one thing is for sure, she won't let Sakuno suffer, if that's the case, she would rather get killed but taking Sakuno back to the life she used to live.

"Then, lets go." She said as she smiled back, trying to make this day the best memory she could pack in her memory, as she leave Japan.

"Hai!" she said as she took a glance at the sweater resting of the chair, her eyes soften as she gladly took it, and folded it neatly as she put in a neat paper bag, as she proceeded to the door and took a last glance to the house,she'll be home for dinner, her last dinner.

As her journey to the past will start as the sun rose tomorrow morning, the past, which holds her future, the future she barely even know, the present she thought was true, the present she would want to live with, but this is the present which she considered her fantasy, as tomorrow refuse to shine, the memories of her fantasy would still stay, until then she would have to face her challenge, like a tennis match.

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

A.N: I really need some beta-reader! Any volunteer? I'd gladly accept it! Just visit my journal, check the link on my profile…I really need it! I think so…

Vocabulary:

Sub rosa (Secrets)


	4. Serpents head

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, if I did, Sakuno wouldn't be a sloppy in playing tennis, and Inui doesn't have that weird glasses, only a weirder one ehihihi.

Credits/sources: William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet"

Dan Brown's "Da Vinci Code"

----

Previously…

"Hai!" she said as she took a glance at the sweater resting of the chair, her eyes soften as she gladly took it, and folded it neatly as she put in a neat paper bag, as she proceeded to the door and took a last glance to the house,she'll be home for dinner, her last dinner.

As her journey to the past will start as the sun rose tomorrow morning, the past, which holds her future, the future she barely even know, the present she thought was true, the present she would want to live with, but this is the present which she considered her fantasy, as tomorrow refuse to shine, the memories of her fantasy would still stay, until then she would have to face her challenge, like a tennis match.

---

_Chapter four: The Serpent's head_

_**O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!**_

_**Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?**_

_**Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!**_

_**Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!**_

_**Despised substance of divinest show!**_

_**Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,**_

_**A damned saint, an honourable villain!**_

_**O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,**_

_**When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend**_

_**In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?**_

_**Was ever book containing such vile matter**_

_**So fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell**_

_**In such a gorgeous palace**_

_**!-JULiET (romeo and Juliet act III)**_

Friday

7:30am

Seishun Gakuen

2-A

The day started for the freshmen students like just another ordinary day,well, another boring day for Ryoma that is, specially English class, Feline orbs wandered inside the classroom, yeah so, Horio is blabbering about his two years tennis experience, and oh yeah, the stupid Prince Ryoma fansclub is now forming their commotion at the front door, and this sight could only have Ryoma roll his eyes once more, the banners they drew for him sucks even more, he's not that small is he? If only doesn't find everything too troublesome and boring to do, he torn their banner apart in front of their very face, the thought reminded him of his senpais…they ate his money dry yesterday, well at least he can rest assured that his reputation stays in place, and Ryuzaki's safety is sealed-His feline orbs stopped just right at her empty seat.

'Late….'

"Echizen Ryoma" The teacher shouted as she checked the class attendance

"Here." He answered coolly and yawned as his fansclub screamed once more.

"Will you girls go back to your classrooms or I'll tell your teacher to put you in detention." The teacher threatened, and she doesn't even know how thankful Ryoma is for that.

He sighed once more, not like he cares, but Ryuzaki is always early for school, that most of the class copies her assignment and sometimes shares her Bentos, the class attendance was almost done, how come he hasn't heard her name on the attendance.

"Sensei! Ryuzaki Sakuno wasn't on the list?!" Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's trusted best friend shouted in confusion as she stood from her seat, okay, so she did the job Ryoma planned on doing thank you.

"Oh! Sumire-san told me she's not-." He teacher was about to announce the whole class about Sakuno's departure but as if on cue the door slid open to reveal a haggard girl with long braids.

"O-o-ohayo…g-gomen i-im late." She said apologetically as she muttered something at the teacher, as the teacher smiled and apologized at the girl, and let her proceed at her seat.

"Why're you late ne? Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka muttered beside her bestfriend.

"w-well I woke up late….i think." Sakuno said still doesn't know what to say.

Ryoma subconsciously felt relaxed when he saw Sakuno, at least he knows that she's safe from his fangirls, without any exaggerations, his fans club can kill if they want to, an that's what he's scared of, what if the girls were too obsessed with him they'd kill him for souvenir?! Heck he wont let that happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Paris, France

Chateau Sangreal (Upstairs Dojo)

"She'll be here by tomorrow, wanna come pick her up at the airport?" Ochiba said as he took another sip from his brewed coffee.

"I'd suggest NO, its better as a surprise Sakurei…"Masaki said as he opposed his brother when her removed his fencing mask and get rid of the sweat forming in his forehead.

"Why that's unethical of my Masaki-jiisan, of course I'll come to see my dearest cousin." A girl with rosy pink tresses cerulean blue eyes and porcelain fair skin sat at the table in front of Ochiba surrounded by body guards and beside her were maids.

"Vernet," she called.

"What can I do for you m'lady?"Vernet said with a French accent.

"Make sure that the room of my cousin is neatly fixed, let's show her how happy we are to have her here…"she smiled at the butler.

"Yes m'lady" and with that he took his leave.

"Otousan will much likely leave her all his assets you know…"Ochiba said again.

"And definetly the 'Organization'" Masaki finished.

"And I won't let that happen…jiisan, and I know the council will feel the same…."she smirked as she stood up in front of the window, seeing a good view of Paris France from their beautiful Chateau.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Seishun Gakuen

Japan

Tennis Court

And there they were again, the Prince Ryoma fansclub hacking the fences inside the court to take a good view at their Prince of Tennis, who just came back from abroad carrying with him the glory of Seishun Gakuen,and there he is again, winning another obvious battle against his Arai-senpai.

"Ne, senpai, I see you've been working on your endurance huh…"

"Yeah, I took Inui senpai's advice…and soon I'll beat you up twirp just you wait…"He said in between breaths.

"Mada mada dane…"as he smirked, yes that's Ryoma Echizen with gigantic ego

Ryoma sat beside Arai as he removed his hat and fixed his hair, as he took another glance around the court, searching for some certain girl who keeps on admiring his games, but failed seeing her, was she tired watching him play?

He rolled his eyes once more and gathered his things and decided to take a nap at the rooftop, what's the use of playing when Oishi senpai is not even looking at him, he kept his focus on Eiji and Momo's on-court debate.

'That was a rat…' he noted himself as he formed abstract figures on the clouds, he's been trying his best to take his favored nap, but again he's a failure, images of her flashes in his mind, yeah that was sick he knows, but he doesn't know either it just pops out like a mushroom over a sand castle.

"Crap that sand castle…" he muttered to no one in particular.

"R-Ryoma-kun, are y-you there?" the door knob suddenly creased as a small squeak from the door invaded his mind, that voice, he knew who that is, and personally, he was annoyed of that stutter, but that stutter is what he missed the most, though he won't say that out loud of course, and a big check on the fact that he doesn't want to admit that fact to himself.

With jolt he sat up, and looked at the door seeing her walk up to him.

"Did I disturb you, were you dreaming?" she muttered as tints of pink covered her cheeks like the usual.

"No, you didn't watch the practice."he said flatly as he fixed his hat once more, as he changed the topic, that was awful, Echizen Ryoma, dreaming of sand castles.

"o-oh, yeah, Obaachan called me, she told me to give this to you…" she said as she reached in her pockets to withdraw a ticket.

"Tezuka-senpai,Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai are coming too, so i-I hope you would come…it's a c-celebration…" she knew celebration wasn't the right word, but that's the easiest word she could use not to arise suspicion from everyone.

"Ah…celebration, for what?" He asked, well sometimes Ryoma's naivety can be annoying or useful at chosen times, and it's the least of what Sakuno needs right now.

"I-I don't know."

"Mada mada dane…" how could someone celebrate without knowing what's to celebrate, but he hasn't been skating for a while so this will be fun, besides the whole team will be there, so this might be a reunion or something, the time he went in England was winter too, but he didn't had the chance to enjoy since he needed to practice for his matches.

Ryoma felt Sakuno tensed up with him, somehow she felt sad, its not like she's not used with him before, he felt once more-guilty.

"it's the Gemini…" he said referring to the clouds once more, as he rested his back on the wall and started forming abstract figures again, Sakuno smiled at him, how could he do that? Make her sad and make her happy at the same time…she would surely miss him a lot, a lot more than she knows, she rested her back at the wall and started watching the sunset with him.

"R-ryoma-kun?" she called as she fixed her gaze at the sky.

"hn."

"What if I leave…w-will you m-miss me?" she asked waiting for his reply but all she got was a tug at her lap as she almost leaped in shock, when she realized it was his head, he fell asleep.

This will stay in her treasure box forever, this memory…will stay with her, it's a wonder how things fall to place with a blink of an eye, and another second it ill be gone like it didn't even happened, and that's what she fears right now, what if he'll forget her…she couldn't take that, she's as good at numb it ever that happens.

He doesn't know why, but knowing she's around him now, he suddenly felt all his tiredness come rushing to him, from worrying about her, the tennis match, and the skating celebration tonight, the last thing he heard was her calling out his name, then his eyes felt heavy and his head felt numb.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her pink hair were softly scattered on her pillows as she stared at the ceiling, thoughts roamed in her mind like never before, her cerulean eyes were small as it started to envision the upcoming arrival of Ryuzaki Sakuno, her cousin from Japan.

'I wonder what she looks like….' She thought.

Ochiba and Masaki told her that she looks more like her father, Sakurei took one spare glance at her uncle's portrait hanging over the fireplace, he was quite good looking with his manly features, which makes his offspring a little bit more like him, she couldn't wait to see her, but for a fact that she knows, she doesn't like Sakuno, if it means taking the title away from her, specially the Organization, she knew perfectly well this is one drastic move from her grand father, a rookie or less, handling the Organization? He's probably crazy! Does he want Sakuno's head over his platter or he just wanted o piss Sakurei off, the company will falter if Sakuno were to handle it, besides she's older than Sakuno means that she's got stronger birth rights, and the thought of his Grand father naming Sakuno his heiress is an insult for her, she also knew that the Council is aware of Sakuno's arrival, and their impression was: "what does she know about leading a Yakuza Organization?"

She couldn't help but smirk, whatever it takes, the Organization will be hers, even if it takes her killing Sakuno, she will, she had been leading the Organization ever since she was fourteen, and she's got her first kill right after she was hailed as a member of the council, and nobody will stop her specially Sakuno, taking over the Akacho Corporation.

TBC…..

AN: I know nothing much happened here, expect the next chapter to be eventFULL, how far will Sakurei go? How bout the skating celebration? Oh no!! Sakuno doesn't know how to skate!! Ryoma Echizen to the rescue!! And no more camera for Momo and Eiji. Thanks for all the review, and please bear with me I don't have a beta-reader yet, SUGGESTIONS, are very most welcome to me!! And I'd be happy to entertain them. And most of all reviews!! It kinda boosts me up, so about the updating? I might update twice a month,depends on the feedbacks too… not so sure if its weekly or something but trust me its twice a month, Im college this school year for christs sake, and im just fifteen years of age, so its pressure!! So please bear with me,the twice a month update will be kept up with even in school days. sorry for the late update!! expect the next chapter by next week i promise!


	5. Sweaters and Cameras

**Disclaimer:** Im getting tired of this… I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS its hurting my ego alright. –sobs in the emo corner-

**Credits**: HEAVEN- Ayumi Hamasaki I DISCLAIM THIS TOO

Dan Brown's Da Vinci Code I DISCLAIM THIS TOO

**Thanks to**: all the reviewers actually, and special thanks to fanficgirl, yeah I will hasten this chapter up, but the…this one is going to be long..im going to get over my problem, revealing the clan details actually, wish me luck then! Cha!

CHAPTER FIVE: Sweaters and Cameras

…

….

Previously

Ochiba and Masaki told her that she looks more like her father, Sakurei took one spare glance at her uncle's portrait hanging over the fireplace, he was quite good looking with his manly features, which makes his offspring a little bit more like him, she couldn't wait to see her, but for a fact that she knows, she doesn't like Sakuno, if it means taking the title away from her, specially the Organization, she knew perfectly well this is one drastic move from her grand father, a rookie or less, handling the Organization? He's probably crazy! Does he want Sakuno's head over his platter or he just wanted o piss Sakurei off, the company will falter if Sakuno were to handle it, besides she's older than Sakuno means that she's got stronger birth rights, and the thought of his Grand father naming Sakuno his heiress is an insult for her, she also knew that the Council is aware of Sakuno's arrival, and their impression was: "what does she know about leading a Yakuza Organization?"

She couldn't help but smirk, whatever it takes, the Organization will be hers, even if it takes her killing Sakuno, she will, she had been leading the Organization ever since she was fourteen, and she's got her first kill right after she was hailed as a member of the council, and nobody will stop her specially Sakuno, taking over the Akacho Corporation.

….

…

Her Auburn braided locks swayed as she took one step ahead of him whenever she sees something interesting over the skating rink, he couldn't help but notice her smile…

If he only knew that this could be the last time he would see her like this, suddenly he didn't fail to notice, in a flash almost not visible to human vision, there was a flash of sorrow in her eyes, they were standing there still in their school uniform, spare the fact that he made Sakuno wear his jersey jacket because its getting colder as time passes by specially its winter, and now they going on skating over ice, and having her sick means his head on the platter of Ryuzaki Sumire, and for sure he didn't want her to get sick-rephrase that- he didn't want to get punished for being such an inconsiderate brat.

"Ne…why don't we go in first, im bored." He suddenly broke the silence hoping it would distract her from anything she was currently thinking.

He caught cinnamon orbs staring at him in shock, as he raised his eye brows in confusion.

"Isn't that why were here for."

"D-demo, Ryoma-kun…I..I don't know how to skate."

_Oh crud._

He almost slapped his palms on his forehead, she doesn't know how to skate yet she's here with her ticket in hand? Isn't that a bit annoying, they were waiting there for an hour and a half for the rest of the company to arrive yet he was deprived of skating because she just doesn't know how to skate?

'Feeh, mind that later.'

"I'll teach you, let's go." He said turning his back giving her no chance of refusing, or rather ignore his command.

She just smiled at his demeanor, nothing much changed after all, he's still that arrogant kid who always win his matches (spare Tezuka back then… and Fuji)

Who provokes his opponents to do their best shot at him, but still lose in an instant, its him the Ryoma Echizen she'll always love.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Paris, France.

Chateau Sangreal.

"Don't you think it's a bit too drastic to send her here? Besides what does she know of what she's going into?" a man with tan skin ( I dunno, its just my observation really) , and Feline amber eyes with ruffled dark locks, sat carelessly over the table playing with his racket in front of him.

A man lying over a king sized bed covered with navy blue velvet fabric that stays beside an enormous window covered with first class fiber class, he suddenly spoke and smiled at the same time.

"You and I both know, I won't last longer than five months, and I just can't leave without knowing everything is alright." He spoke softly yet his cerulean blue optics traced excitement and tiredness at the same time, his face were more like a man in his early thirties when in reality he was in his late fifties, he smiled at this, the man sitting on his table, as per usual.

"There's Sakurei, you can leave everything by her hands, god knows she's loyal to the clan." The lad spoke once more, this caused Jiroubu to glance at the family portrait over his fireplace, and frowned.

"Sakurei will be the head of the Company as it is…"

"The council affirms with Sakurei, she could be more useful in the Organization."

" You and I both know, Sakurei isn't a superior Yushihiro." he looked back at the lad who just shrugged.

"But don't you think she's more qualified?"He remarked as he glared at Jiroubu, as he stood by the giant fire place and watched the flames dance, as its brilliance flickered to his eyes.

"Sakurei is not a pure blooded Yushihiro to be hailed a leader." he muttered as he stared at the five feet family painted portrait that hung above his fireplace, a smile found its way to his lips when he saw the two years old Sakuno smile brightly as she was being held by her father,Hatori, Sakurei is a Yushihiro, however, since she carries the name from her mother, Yachiru Yushihiro, her birth right to the clan has been inferior, to that of Yachiru's younger brother, Hatori.

"SO to say…when will you introduce you to the council?"

"There is no need…they're already aware of this."

"And?"

"Lets just say…they're a bit…anxious about it." The lad groaned of what he heard.

"She doesn't stand a chance with the other six." He said in a sarcastic disbelieving tone.

"Im the leader of the council until the next five months…and that's more than enough for me to teach her everything she needs to know." Jiroubu said as he took a sip of his tea.

The clan has been formed 50 years ago, by the ancient seven Yakuza organizations, who formed the brethren council, the brethren council here lies the treaty of each Organization to come up with terms towards co-existing as they vote for a leader, for the last 15 years, Akacho had been its superior, but as years passed, the council had been greedy, the election had been worthless, the leaders only nominate themselves and vote for themselves, so to speak, its non-sense, as Jiroubu had proposed a method, a method to avoid bloodshed and to promote fairness, by solving a puzzle, ever since then its been a tradition to solve each puzzle a leader would pass down in order to take his place.

"Sakurei will be pissed ya know!."the lad said.

"I know." Jiroubu could

"And you know what she can do." He continued.

"Yes, and your pointing at?" Jiroubu said sarcastically.

"Nothing, I was just checking if you still know what you're doing."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was standing frozen beside the skating rink, she looked up in hesitation she still wore his sweater, as she gripped the sides of the wall for support, how is that that it looks so easy to walk on ice but its so hard in reality? Oh god was she embarrassed when she saw him smirk.

"Mou…R-Ryoma-kun…maybe I'll just wait-." Before she could finish her statement, the prince who was currently standing of the skating rink took her hand into his and pulled her into the ice, he held her elbows for stronger support as he made his way just around the walls for insurance, as Sakuno held him tightly on his arms, he was skating backwards slowly, as he tried on his patience with teaching wobbly hips how to skate.

"Relax…"He broke.

"D-Demo…Ryoma-kun should be having fun…and not teaching me." She said as a taint of red tinted her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Echizen-sensei sounds suitable for now." He said as he smirked, as he some familiar faces at just the other side of the glass walls,well a certain red head was still holding a camera, with his mischievous grin, Kaidoh who was currently beating Momo verbally because of his-oh well-monstrous appetite for food, Tezuka whose currently muttering 'don't let your guard down' and Inui who was currently mumbling 'Ii data Echizen will need a nose lift in the next 5…4…3…2' and could life get any worse for Ryoma, the figure who he recognized as Fuji pointed his fingers behind Ryoma with a scary smile plastered on his face, and that smile doesn't look like a insignia of something good.

"Ryoma-kun!! Behind you!!"

KABLAMMM  
KAWHHHOOOSS

"Itai!!"

-And this is how Ryoma Echizen died with his ego,reputation and his nose currently bleeding thanks a lot to the wall.

'darn this wall!!'

He cursed, and suddenly muttering curses on his mind mentally beating the wall, and sticking stupid ramblings like what the hell is the wall doing there In the first place, and why the hell why his nose-

"Ryoma-kun your nose is bleeding!!" Sakuno knelt down to him as they earned some stares from strangers, Sakuno rummaged her pocket for her handkerchief, and folded it neatly and slowly wiping Ryoma's nose, who was now lightly shuddering because of the ice, he sighed and grabbed the handkerchief from her lightly brushing his hands to hers making her blush at the sudden contact, as he slowly stood up, followed by Sakuno.

"Mou…Ryoma-kun….are you alright? You're still bleeding, we should treat that." Sakuno muttered as he held her hand and guided her to the benches, what a troublesome day for Ryoma, he looked beside him to see her worried face-or perhaps its not that bad.

"Hey isn't that the tennis player from Wimbledon?"

"Oh!! Ryoma Echizen!"

'Or perhaps its gotten worse.'

"Hoi! Nya!! O'chibi!! I got another picture!! Wanna see?!!"Eiji suddenly popped beside him.

"Mamushi!! I told you! That one is spicy!"

"Fsssh,you picked it."

"BURNING!!!!LETS GET IT ON!!"

"Don't let your guard down."

"Taka-san can you make me some wasabi sushi after this?"

"Oh! My god! Echizen is dying!! He's bleeding!! Lets get him to the hospital."

He could only mumble incoherent words under his breath as he held Sakuno's handkerchief on his nose, he subconsciously grabbed her hand and led her out of the stupid crowd they were in and made their way to the shoe lockers to change, and much to his dismay, he's luck seems to have left him at the bottom of a deadly situations like this.

He opened up his locker to be welcomed by overflowing fan letters, and right after he shut the door off-

"Ryoma Echizen! What have you been up to when you came back here in Japan?"

"Mr.Echizen What are your plans-."

"Ryoma Echizen (flash) Do you have any plans to join the French open this year?"

Flash

Flash

"Mr. Echizen do have plans with getting married?"

'Im only 17 for christs sake.'

He scowled at the question good enough, he just stayed here for a couple of days hoping he won't need some awful disguise like he did when he secretly left for Japan to avoid the media, as crowds formed in front of him flashes of cameras blinded him, as he tried to breakthrough searching for some Auburn head with braids.

"Oi! Isn't that O'chibi and Saku-chan?!!"Eiji broke as he held his camera tight in his hands as the

Inui lifted his glasses a bit, and nodded, as he continued to scribble.

"Ii data, .95 percent…Echizen will ask for our help and 99.5 percent he'll say… 'Mada Mada Dane'"

"Don't you like to watch him there..after all misery loves company."Fuji smiled…leaving the others to shrug, Fuji smiled, he's a mad man…that they take note to never humor the tennis tensai.

"He'll have his reputation in the junkyard right about now."Momoshiro spoke, as he pointed to the prince whose face-needless to say-he's bout to give them a piece of his mind.

"Lets give him a hand! You know…for blackmailing?!"Eiji winked at the group, as he ran to the crowd.

Ryoma saw a certain red head coming through with a big grin of his face followed by Oishi who suddenly grabbed a white hat almost similar to his, as Eiji winked at him.

He hated to admit this, but he owed them one, he nodded and knelt down from the crowd and crawled his way just behind the post near the skating rink grid.

"Oi!! Guys!! Ryoma Echizen 's leaving!!!"Eiji screamed as he gained the attention of the media, Oishi ran away as the crowd followed him, with incoherent questions and voices slowly faded, Ryoma stood up and adjusted his hat, and started to look for Sakuno, he felt something tug his heart when he saw no sight of her from the crowd as he started running.

She sighed and started to look for him, she knew for a fact, she's really bad when it comes to directions, thanks to the media, she was completely lost, the wave almost taken her aback, now, she doesn't know where she is, she looked around hoping to see some hints as to where she can go, but only to find strange naming stores, she started to run, still looking around to find some familiar land mark.

She felt her feet went numb and felt tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, as she tugged Ryoma's jacket closer to her, she wants to scream his name over and over but she knows that he can't hear it, she wants to stop herself from feeling this, but that's what she can't do the most, she glanced at her wrist watch.

'5 hours…I only have five hours…' she mentally thought.

And only god knows how long will she be looking for him, she's wasting time, the clock is ticking, and the plane won't wait for her…and staying here is not an option, she looked around only to feel her tears flow down to her cheeks.

'Im so stupid…why did I even think that he'll be looking for me.'

She thought as she lowered her head bitterly at the thought as her feet went walked on its own as it led her to a store named "MUSIC CIRCUIT", her eyes went wide at what she saw, a piano resting at the front of the store, it was a fine piano with ivory for its body, plainly white with golden trimmings and grid for details.

"That's our new arrival, you can try it if you want."The lady said, probably the owner of the shop,

Sakuno looked at her hesitatingly, as the lady smiled and led her to the piano.

Her fingers wandered at its keys, 'its wonderful…' she thought, she pressed the last pitch to the left, the sound reminds her of the days with her mother when they play the piano together when she was still a child, her voice was the most endearing lullaby she heard in her entire life, she smiled at her memory.

'Okaasan.'

He wiped the sweat formed over his brow, he's been running around the mall for quite sometime now, and his patience is at its finest, she might have been lost, thanks lot to her poor direction talent, he's giving her so much hard of a hard time.

'You better be alright.'

She slowly played her keys of the piano, with her eyes looking outside the shop, hoping to se his face towards the arriving crowd.

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende _

_Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa _

_Tada amarini kirei sugite _

_Koraekirezu namida afureta _

_Ano hi kitto futari wa _

_Ai ni fureta_

_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte _

_Tokini jibun o miushinatte _

_Yagate mitsukeatta no nara _

_Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo _

_Unmei to iu igai _

_Hoka ni wa nai_

He sighed in irritation, his gut feeling is pushing him harder, he sat for a while and took a deep breath and adjusted his cap, thoughts whirled in his head, the 'What if's ' driving him into madness, this girl is such a trouble, he unconsciously hit the chair he was sitting at, in annoyance as he stood and started running again.

_la la la la la la la la la la _

_la la la la la la la la la la _

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni _

_Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte _

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito _

_Toki o koete katachi o kaete _

_Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni _

_Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara_

He was looking through thin glasses sparing them a glance for a certain girl with peculiar Auburn head and long braids, he heard a voice, as he saw crowd forming in a store a couple of blocks away,something made his stomach churn as he scowled, his gut feeling again,it's been disturbing him for a while now, it's the thought that this is time won't last long….like something's going to happen, he didn't know, he unconsciously gripped the fabric inside his pocket, and shrugged the thought off.

'Whatever.' He thought, as he ran toward the crowd.

A smirk played its way to his lips.

'Found you.'

He made his way inside the shop y breaking through the crowd as he stopped in front of the elegant piano resting at the stage of the shop, giving him a good view of her tear tainted face, she looked up at him with shock traced in her eyes, he gave her a smirk, then she stared at him as she continued her singing as her fingers danced gracefully against the ivory keys of the piano, not breaking the eye contact, as if she was saying everything she wants through her stare, he just stared back at her, as she smiled lightly.

_Shinjite aisuru hito _

_Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru _

_Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto _

_Sayonara nante iwanai _

_Ano hi kitto futari wa _

_Ai ni fureta_

She finished as the crowd went silent, then suddenly they gave her a round of applause, then she suddenly realized that there were so many people listening to her, she blushed furiously and lowered her head and froze at the chair she was sitting at, Ryoma knew well she'll rot there in embarrassment if he won't drag her out, so he grabbed her wrist lightly and led her out of the shop and in front of the fountain right at the middle of the all.

"Why did you leave me." He asked, more of a statement rather than a question.

"E-eto…I was gone with the crowd…and then I-."

"Im tired of looking for you."

She looked up at him realizing his nose had stopped its bleeding she smiled.

"Mou. Daijobu da ne." She smiled

He looked at her quizzically, and noticed she pointed at his nose.

"Of course." He answered.

"Gomen ne? Ryoma-kun…for looking for me." She said with a bitter smile on her face, suddenly Ryoma felt guilty, he didn't fail to notice her face was tainted with tears, he smirked once more, maybe she cried because she's lost.

"You cried." He said.

Sakuno blushed furiously and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll always find you."He said reassuringly at the girl.

She smiled at him brightly with his statement, maybe he will always find his way to her, he always does, and he never failed, he saved her a dozen of times more than she knew, and he never failed…

'But he can't save me from this one…' Her smile faded.

'Here it goes again' He thought as he noted her sudden change of mood.

"I want some ice cream." He said trying to change the topic, as he stared at some store not so far away from them.

She nodded in agreement as she smiled at him lightly, as she turned her back to him, he noticed she was still wearing his jacket, he smirked, and he didn't fail to notice…

'Looking good.' He noted as she noticed him look back at him, their eyes met, some how that image planted itself in his mind.

"Ne? I thought Ryoma-kun wants ice cream?"She suddenly spoke.

"Aa." He managed to say as he tugged his cap again and followed her, as they walk side by side.

She was sitting across him as he pouted looking at the passerby, she kept on glancing at her watch and everytime she does, a mark of disappointment was left in her face, he kept on staring at her he doesn't even know why, thank god she was busy staring at some people or else he won't have this…chance.

"Here you go, have a great time, Enjoy!" The waitress said, placing two jumbo sized parfait glass at the table, one was Caramel Overload with a decorative thumb-sized umbrella resting on top of the ice cream , and the other was Strawberry Frenzy with two strawberries resting on the top of the pink ice cream with strawberry syrup scattered on it.

She glanced at her watch once more.

'That's the last straw.' Ryoma grunted, he really hates it when she peeked at that stupid watch, he grabbed her wrist lightly and unstrapped her light blue watch and taking it from her.

"I'll borrow this for a while." He said as he kept the watch inside his pockets leaving a wide eyed Sakuno, as he dig in his ice cream.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Masaki-jisan" Sakurei broke peeking over that little space at the shelf waiting for Masaki to respond.

"What is it?"Masaki answered.

"Why do you hate her?"she said as she grabbed a book from the shelf and started browsing it.

"Why do you ask?" Masaki spoke.

"Why do you want her 'gone'?"Sakurei said again.

"Because she doesn't fit with us." He answered with as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

"If so then-."

"Rest the case Saku-chan…im busy."

"Whatever."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Arigato Ryoma-kun…" She said as she removed his sweater once more and handed it to him, as they went out and stayed at the Sakura park not so far from the mall.

"You can have it."He said as he took a sip of his Ponta.

"B-But..this is important to Ryoma-kun." She said.

"Drop the topic, just keep it."Ryoma said demandingly.

Sakuno just stared at the fabric and folded it neatly on her lap, as she noticed Ryoma gave her back the watch, not wasting any second, she took a peek, and realized.

'Its about time…'

"A-Ano…Ryoma-kun, I have to go…Obaa-chan's waiting for me at the station." She said without looking at him and frowned.

Then suddenly he stood up and looked back at her, and gave her smirk.

"Let's go."He muttered, as Sakuno followed him to the train station, and this is her most unforgettable moment with Ryoma.

'Ryoma-kun….Aishiteru.'

Thoughts whirled in her head, everytime he looks at her, she was expecting him to tell her something….important, but she earned none, she smiled bitterly.

'Maybe this is all we have.'

When they arrived at the station, the Team was there already, the same old Seigaku tennis club, and Ryuzaki Sumire who was staring at her sad expression, Sakuno just looked down in disappointment.

"Oi!!Echizen, you owe us one!"Momo suddenly popped behind Sumire, as Inui broke again.

"Ii Data, Echizen will ignore Momo."

"You didn't do anything Momo-senpai." Much to Inui's data.

"WORLD ABOMINATION!!!MY DATA NEVER FAILED ME!!!!!!!" Inui suddenly curled into a ball in the corner and started muttering curses.

"Nya! O'chibi, I never thought you were THAT famous!"Eiji suddenly spoke with his forefinger on his cheek in wonder.

"I don't think so…"Ryoma smirked as he glanced at Sakuno, who just lowered her head and blushed, she knew he was talking about her 'fans' earlier.

"Mou, we have to go now…"Sumire spoke as Sakuno went by her side, and gave the senpai-tachi a thankful bow.

"Ja ne."and with that they turned their backs and left.

"That was some delicious Ice cream you had there."Momo smirked sadistically, and looked down at Ryoma.

"Yea, I want some too…"Eiji affirmed.

"Well, I think Taka-san's sushi can wait, right Taka-san?" Oh no…here comes the villains, as Fuji grabbed the camera from his pockets, and browsed some 'dating pictures' of Ryoma and Sakuno, and placed it in front of Ryoma who just scowled.

'Crud.'

"Whatever." Then he buried his hands in his pockets and felt sudden soft fabric touch his hands, he pulled it out to see a pink handkerchief with taints of blood spots, he then took a look of her retreating back.

'Maybe tomorrow.'

"Ii data, finally… Echizen reached puberty." Inui suddenly appeared on Ryoma's shoulder with a sadistic smirk on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She loaded her luggage at the back of the trunk, and looked back at the house, and sighed.

'Goodbye…' she thought, it might look ridiculous to other people seeing a girl say goodbye to a house, but to Sakuno, she couldn't care less, it gave her shelter and warmth for years.

"Sakuno-chan, you forgot these."Sumire broke and went of the house carrying pink tennis bag on her shoulder, and gave it to Sakuno who smiled back at her Obaachan.

"Obaa-chan, can you give this to Tomo-chan? I can't tell her im living…personally."Sakuno said as she took out a red envelope from her hand carry, and gave it to her Obaachan.

"I will, how's your day with Echizen?"she grinned, she knew her little Sakuno likes the lad so much, even when they were still freshmen, she had that adoration to the prince, and now, well maybe it blossomed into something more.

"A..Ano, its great."She answered as she blushed, just to earn a pat on the head.

Silence

Silence

"I'll miss you a lot…Obaachan!" She suddenly burst into tears and hugged Sumire, who held back her tears and held Sakuno in her arms.

'Sayonara..Ryoma-kun, till we meet again…'

**XXXXXXXXX**

'Darn.' He thought

Its already late and he still can't sleep, somehow her image plagued his mind for an unknown reason, he felt like he won't see her for a long time, his stomach churned again, he scowled, what is it that's missing?

He knew there's something.

"Meoooow."

"Karupin…what do you think it is…"Ryoma muttered as he kept staring at the ceiling.

Specially that moment back at the station, he knew should've told her something, something else he didn't know.

'GARRRGH…'

And yes, in case you're wondering, he's Ryoma Echizen whose mind is in the hazy blues of confusion and madness, so much for his coolness and rationality.

He buried is face in the pillow and forced himself to sleep as he called it a day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

"**Blahblah" –English **

"Blahblah"-Japanese

"**Vernet, prepare the car, I'll go to the airport."** He spoke in a foreign tongue, not missing his Japanese accent.

"**Yes,Ryoga-sama."** Vernet answered with French accent.

"Do you mind if I come too?"Sakurei suddenly appeared at the staircase.

"I was hoping I'd spare you the trouble."Ryoga said sarcastically.

"Thanks anyways, But today's my flight to Japan…so I guess you don't have any choice."Sakurei said as she lifted a brow at the lad, who just shrugged.

"Mada Mada Daze…."

…

….

TZUZUKU

….

…

AN: 12 pages of M.S word written for two days…4702 words 26196 characters with spaces AND 21 679 without spaces! AND this is the longest story I've ever wrote EVER!!…I hope it fits to your liking, and yes, Ryoga is here! Don't you just love this dude!! And he knows how to speak English, how? Details….who cares about them? How did he get to Paris? It's a secret for now,…lol… now you don't have any reason not leave a review!! Coz I'd get really mad!! I wrote this two days straight!! Without any sleep!!! Gawd!! My eyes are sore!! SO LEAVE A REVIEW….make the authoress happy!!! People!! Leave a review! For christ's sake!! Hafta go…too sleepy…zzzzzzzzreviewzzzzzzzzreviewzzzzzzreviewzzzzzzz


	6. The Samurai meets The Princess

Disclaimer: Don't own…Prince of Tennis.

A.N: if you're reading this then it means that people had been cooperating, and left reviews…congratulations.

And NO, Ryoga isn't with Sakurei… he hates the girl for being obnoxious, and greedy…well, I'll skip for the details…dunwanna spoil it cha!! Lols :3

And the poll has spoken!! As much as I wanted SakureixRyomaxSakuno, you guys chose the RyogaxSakunoxRyoma, -sigh- oh well….who says im not gonna put a little more added twist huh? I love twist! Im sure you'll hate me for that soon, wahaha!! Ryomaxsakuxryoga all the way!!

**"Blahblah"ENGLISH**

"blahblah" Japanese

CHAPTER SIX: Samurai meets the Princess

"Mada Mada daze…" Ryoga muttered as he inwardly groaned, and made his way to the velvet duvan cushion right beside the marble post, and relaxed himself as he waited for the car, he spared a glance at the pink haired lady who was now making her way up to the staircase, as she paused.

"Oh, and by the way…Im really sad I won't be able to entertain Sakuno-chan, but don't worry I can still see her before my flight." She smiled as she proceeded to her way up.

Ryoga couldn't help but snicker at Sakurei's antics, what a wonderful face for a demonic host, who would've thought that her pretty face could do wonders beyond comprehension, Ryoga knew this girl ever since she step a foot in Japan after the Sakurafubuki incident, He saw her and Jiroubu watching him play tennis years ago, who would've thought he caught the tingy interest of the bachelor, At first impression, Honestly speaking, Ryoga was attracted with Sakurei, he found her presence really different from the foreign girls he met, few months later he stepped his foot to Paris, everything changed, when he realized how Akacho worked, Ryoga had nothing against the organization since he was a part of it now…but then he was shocked about how different he knew her, that how exact opposite she is in reality…

**"Sir, the car is ready."** Vernet spoke as he smiled slightly at the lad who in turn gave him a good pat on the shoulder, as he waited at the end of the stairs.

"Oi!! Pinkie…faster."He yelled as he smirked and proceeded to the sleek black BMW waiting jus outside the gate.

XXXXXXX

She was standing at the lobby, with her luggage resting on her side, as she sighed, and removed her sunglasses, and held her jacket closer to her, Ryoma's jersey sweater…as she smiled, a genuine bright smile, as thoughts of yesterday flashed in her mind, his remarks, his smile, his voice, it was pictured perfectly in her mind.

"I promise…I'll come back." She muttered.

XXXXXXXX

Ryuzaki Sumire shoved the papers inside her drawer as she planted her head in her palms,and she slowly shook it in shame and sorrow, thoughts burned her conscience as it seep down into her heart eating her whole.

'Sakuno…I shouldn't have let you.'

XXXXXXXX

He was sitting in his chair as usual, eyes fixed at the sky as it hurls up into dark clouds threatening for a storm, he scowled, he looked at the seat across him, and started to ponder.

'She's late…again?' he thought, as he groaned and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, as the current teacher paused from what she was doing, and spared a glance at the visitor.

Ryoma, with a jolt, he almost jumped in his seat, with hopes that it might be some auburn haired girl with hip length braids, he opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"Sou ka…can I excuse Osakada Tomoka for a moment." Ryuzaki Sumire, her face stern and serious.

"Ah…Sure Ryuzaki-san!"The teacher said.

Much to Ryoma's dismay, it was none of that he thought of,-wait! Thought of? Finally, he thought of something else other than Tennis and Karupin! Momoshiro would jump in over flowing happiness if he knows this.

'Like hell he would.'

"So how's Sakuno-chan?I heard she-."

"She's…um, She's alright." She said not giving the teacher the chance to continue her statement.

Tomoka stood up and made his way to the tennis coach at the door, she was puzzled,Ryuzaki Sumire never does this, going to someone's class and excuse someone, she looked at her with confused look, she received a red envelope with a kanji of her name on it.

"Its from Sakuno-chan…"Tomoka muttered with pure hesitation as she looked at the elder woman for some more information.

"She said…she was sorry." And with that she left as she gave her thanks to the teacher.

"Oh….Arigato, Ryuzaki-sensei" she muttered as she walked back to her seat still fixed her gazed at the letter on he hand, as she felt a pair of eyes glued at the same item,as she met his amber gaze full of enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was walking out of the airport wearing her sunglasses on her head as she pushed her luggage as she started looking for some people she doesn't even know, until tall French men wearing tuxedos and sunglasses went up to her and lowered their heads.

**"Welcome to Paris, mademoiselle Sakuno." **They both said in chorus causing the girl to widen her eyes in sudden attention,good thing she paid attention to English class, and…

'Ryoma-kun'

"Oi!! Hime-chan! Welcome to Paris!!" a voice came from behind as the men in tuxedos made a way in between them.

Her eyes grew wide she felt her grip loosen, her hand carry fell on her sides as the men hurriedly picked it up with the ones in the cart, as he shades fell from her head, slacked jaw, eyes wide, and numb as ever, Sakuno was startled.

"Eh? Daijobu?" He asked as he ruffled his hair and held his jacket behind him, as he eyed the girl curiously, and walked near her.

'T-This…c-can't be…H-He….-Ryoma.'

"Mou…Watashi wa Echizen Ryoga. Nice to meet you Sakuno-chan!" he said as he picked her shades from the ground, and looked down at the startled girl.

"R-Ryo-Ryoga E-Echi-Echizen?" She doesn't know what to say, after the longest time, she stuttered, she forced her eyes to blink in disbelief, he looks a lot like Ryoma, its like a carbon copy of him- no he's like the original Ryoga in the flesh! Indeed her stay here in Paris would be a lot more surprising than she expected it to be.

Ryoga nodded and smirked at the girl, she was a lot more than he expected, from the portrait at the mansion, she was a grown up now, and he could say, she's pretty like a doll,her braids kept her innocent aura, her eyes were full of wonders, and-fear, she was scared of something, he frowned at this.

'She's got something to fear of anyway…'

Then something hit him, this girl knew him?

"Have I met you before?"He asked questioningly as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah!um….no, its just…oh well…nothing." She smiled at the thought of him again, and looked up at the person in front of her.

**"Take those to the car."** Ryoga said as he motioned at the black Limousine lone at the parking lot.

As if on cue, Sakurei came out of the other end of the Limousine with her hair tied in a high ponytail eyes covered with bug eyed shades, wearing a pleated skirt and a tanktop as she zipped on her frappe, and strolled over the two, with a bodyguard on her trail, Sakuno noticed her right away, she was taken aback.

'She's…pretty…' she thought, as she keep staring at the girl.

Sakuno noticed her appearance, she looks like a Japanese pop-star, she mused, her stance, the way she took a step, her hair followed follows her every movement her eyes covered with the tinted glasses, her skin was somehow glistening under the sunshine, she was indeed- a perfect image of beauty and poise put together to form a person called 'Dreamgirl', but the closer she came, somehow Sakuno felt strange, as if she was some kind of a juror or rather her executioner, somehow her aura was somewhat awkward and at the same time…intimidating her, is it the way she walks?the way her nose crinkle, her eyes hidden, or is it her posture that bugs her, Sakuno doesn't know, but one thing's for sure…Sakurei isn't a fancy party she would enjoy.

**"So…you're Sakuno Ryuzaki,Im Sakurei Shitsuraki."** She said, as she removed her shades revealing her cerulean orbs and long eyelashes that batts just to scrutinize the girl with a fake smile plastered on her face.

**"****Pleased**** to meet you.."**Sakuno answered not missing her Japanese accent, well, it's going to be degrading if she wouldn't answer in the same tongue, and besides, Sakuno didn't study for the longest time without having the chance to apply it in real life, She had enough tutors, specially some of Ryoma's remarks repeating endlessly on her mind.

"As much as I wanted to tour you here in Paris, my plane is about to leave."Sakurei said in Japanese knowing that its Sakuno's language, Sakurei would always want to impress everybody, and the fact that she's not only bilingual, she's trilingual, living in Paris for the straight seven years, she adopted their culture even their language, and besides it's required to learn at least two languages to take part of Akacho, and she knew exactly by her 'insight' –much like Atobe's- how to crush a person within the shake of their knees, pulverizing their self-control, and most likely, having their jaw drop.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking **care** of her" Ryoga said emphasizing his words, for he knew exactly how Sakurei feels right now, he knew very well, she will even out the odds just to get what she wants, because that's how she plays her game, in reality, Sakurei always wins the game she plays, how dirty it might be, she doesn't care, how hard it would be, it doesn't matter, as her passion fixed on the sweet taste of glory.

Sakuno found these two amusing, not only that she realized the world is small after all, Ryoga Echizen is here with her, and is now taking full responsibility of her, and nonetheless making her feel really odd, these two were speaking in codes, or hinting each other's points, she cringed.

'This is going to be a very long day.'

Sakurei gave him a snicker, as she looked back at Sakuno, having a good look of her from head to toe, scrutinizing her in ways anyone could imagine.

"A lot more like Oji-san…"She muttered as she faked a smile at the girl.

Sakuno's cinnamon eyes widened, she knew her father, her father she couldn't barely remember the face, her father whom left her for the Corporation, somehow, Sakurei had that sense of sarcasm in her tone, as she looked at Sakuno into the eyes, as if they clash into a staring battle, shooting innocence in each others identity.

"Y-You…know Tou-san?"Sakuno muttered as her eyes pleaded for more information from the pink haired lady.

"Yeah, unfortunately,as much as I wanted to chit chat, I have to go…" she said as she grabbed her Louis Vuitton hand carry and motioned her bodyguards to take her luggage to the carts, she faced Ryoga once more..

"I'll miss you Ryoga-kun, Ja." She said mocking him a smile as she turned her back and passed by Sakuno.

"Have a great time…Cousin."She whispered to her ears as she proceeded to the lobby.

Sakuno was frozen at her position, her eyes planted over to nowhere, her hands felt cold, and her senses were completely neglected.

'Cousin…She's my cousin?' she thought as she looked back at the pink haired porcelain doll walking towards the lobby.

Her every move was so different, the way she speaks, the way she smiles and the way she looks into her eyes, she's deeper on the inside, Sakuno was sure of that, She maybe naïve at times, but her instincts always get the best of her, there's something more about Sakurei, that she must know, something more that she needs to know.

"Oi!Hime-chan! You want a tour or lets eat for a while?you must be hungry."Ryoga said as he sneaked behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder that knocked Sakuno out of her world and blushed furiously.

"A-Ano…sure."

"Great, I know this good Japanese Restaurant, lets go!"Ryoga cheered as her guided her to the black sleek Jaguar stretch Limousine.

Sakuno froze once more, okay, she saw Limos with movie stars and pop stars in it, chauffer and all that jazz with the glitz and the glamour rolling over the lime light was something she never even dreamed of having, she was awestruck with the whole scenario, a while ago she was an ordinary girl with seriously big inferiority complex who's really bad at directions, and now, she's going to ride in a first class Limousine, with three bunches of convoys and to add a cheery on top, she's going to ride with none other than Ryoga Echizen, the thought made her blush, its like having Ryoma beside her, only a taller one that is.

"Don't worry Hime-chan! That's bullet proof!"Ryoga said as he chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her indside the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes wandered inside the stretch, Ryoga was sitting in front of her legs crossed eyes hazy plastered on her, his smile-no, his smirk were nothing like Ryoma's his were, a little bit more, playful, while Ryoma's were intimidating, his eyes were a bit more, hazy, while Ryoma's were lazy, who would notice these very small details anyway? Somehow, she can't even look him straight in the eye, she just can't whenever her eyes met his something sparks in her insides, was it because of his stare, she doesn't know, but one thing's for sure, he's something else.

"R-Ryoga-san, how long have you been in Japan?"She asked trying to throw up a conversation, to avert her attention to something else.

He smiled at her questions, and darted a gaze outside, then back at her eyes again.

"Im born in Japan, the last time I went there was after I played in a cruise ship, Sakurafubuki." He said.

"Sakura Fubuki?"She repeated, she knew that story, that cruise ship who tricked the Seigaku regulars, the fake cruise ship, Ryuuzaki Sumire being her grand mother is enough reason to be aware of these happenings, when she found out what happened, she hurriedly checked if Ryoma was safe and alright, and that night, she rest assured when Ryoma answered the phone and told her he was fine.

"Were you there back then?"He asked a finger on his cheeks, he can't remember people's names and faces that much, he's really bad at it, genes maybe.

"Iie, B-But Senpai-Tachi's were there."she said as she listened to him intently.

"They play Tennis too?"He asked.

"H-Hai! Tezuka-senpai is our Captain."she said as she smiled.

"Oh! I know them, Chibisuke's team mates," he said as he glanced back at the auburn haired girl.

"H-Hai!"Sakuno answered, so that's how he address Ryoma.

'Chibisuke…'she repeated it in her mind over and over again like a broken cassette tape ringing to her mind endlessly, as it makes her smile.

"You know Chibisuke?"He asked as he looked at her straight on her eyes.

There it is again, his stare slowly penetrating her insides, making her stomach churn, she's feeling somewhat nervous around him, maybe because of their strange connections and probably because she's still not use with his presence around her, yes that must be it.

She avoided her gaze as she fixed her eyes on her shoes, as she opened her mouth to speak.

"H-Hai, I know Ryoma-kun."She muttered, with just the name itself making her blush furiously.

"Ne, are you his girlfriend?"He looked at her intensely trying to pry an answer from her lips.

Sakuno's emotions were triggered, that question was enough to make her check reality, and stare back at his eyes, he smiled at this as he moved beside her that made hold her breath with a sudden closeness.

"I-i-ie."

"Good."

A.N:Yeeey!! pinished-whoops Finished!!! Chapter six is done, whoa!! I did it for thirty minutes, kazaaam!! Kewwlness, naaah!! Leave a review ne? sorry for the lateness, I think I won't be able to update this following week for the prelims, but I promise I'll update right after ne?, I'll be deleting the chapter "poll" okeiz…I need reviews okay!! Need it!!darn darn!! That stupid girl spilling coffee over my notebook!! Ima kill her!! Ima kill her!!!and i know!! its slow!! coz i don't wanna rush the ryoxsakuxryoma coz if i did i think its would be sooo darn useless, in chapter six, expect more events, and i'll do the time skip right after Sakuno finds out everything. okie?!!


	7. Spades and Diamonds

Disclaimer: I ish not owning Prince of Tennis, I take no credits from Takeshi Konomi-sama.

_I stared blankly at Osakada, as she stared back at me from a distance, the bell rang minutes ago, and as per usual, Im spending my time here at the rooftop, with Osakada, Ryuzaki-baachan gave a letter from Ryuzaki this morning, I felt something sting inside of me, there were butterflies in my stomach, I serisously hate this feeling, this feeling of helplessness, as if Im wandering over this endless fear, I do not know where it came from, but I felt it, weird, I never thought I had fear, I clutched the edge of my shirt in frustration, as she looked back at me with teary eyes, I could see sorrow and fear in her eyes, as I did to my opponents, its then I was sure, I knew exactly that letter wasn't anything nice, I felt it right after Ryuzaki-baachan handed to her, I knew it._

"_What is it."I said, trying to sound so demanding, she looked down at the letter once more, as she handed it to me, I looked at it anxiously as I took it from her._

_The words echoed in my mind as I hear her say in between sobs._

"_Sh-She's g-gone…"she said as she bursts into tears._

CHAPTER SEVEN: Spades and Diamonds

_**Watashi no… tame ni itsumodotte kuru?**_

…

'_Tomo-chan,_

_I know you'll be mad at me if I tell you this in person, probably you'll scream at me, or better yet shake some sense into me, sorry for not telling this to you personally, by the way, you're improving your English, Im happy to know that, I would really want to spend the spring season together with our Senpai-tachi's but I can't gomen, by the time you're reading this I already left, that's for sure, I would really miss you a lot Tomo-chanThank you for everything, for making me strong and making me feel confident you mean a lot!I would definitely miss you Tomo-chan,and Ryoma-kun, and Senpai-tachi's too, I'd be heading for Europe, and I cannot promise any return, I cannot tell you the reason for your own safety, please don't ask obaa-chan about that, ne? Thank you Tomo-chan, for everything, tell Ryoma-kun that I'll miss him too, never forget to cheer him on with his matches ne? and Tomo-chan, study cooking, Ryoma-kun likes obentos, ask for my cookbook from Obaa-chan ne? and Tomo-chan, please tell him, Im really greatful he taught me tennis, and for….protecting me, if ever I won't be coming back, tell him how I feel, ne?_

_Thank you Tomo-chan, for being such a nice friend, you're the BestEST friend I've ever had._

_Sakuno._'

I stood frozen, with her letter on my hand, my eyes fixed on the letters slightly fading because of the teardrops tainting it, her hand writing were more like scribbles, she was crying while writing this, her hands were probably shaking, something inside of my stomach churned, it wasn't a butterfly anymore, its not that feeling when I lost with Baka-Oyaji, its something else I couldn't explain, like there was something inside of me broke, I knew that day was something weird, I knew I should told her something, I knew that her song was of a hint, I knew it all, but why didn't I do anything?

And now, I feel like I lost one of my significant tennis match, and I know I could've won when I played my best, I could've won…

'15 lav' I thought bitterly.

She wrote there that she was grateful? Then why did she left? She wrote that she will miss me, she doesn't have to if she didn't leave, why did she leave!why isn't she sure she would come back!then why did she promise me we'll have a tennis match? Why can't she tell me how she feels before whatever that was?A frown find its way to my lips, I knew I wouldn't be feeling this if I've done something.

'So this is how she felt when I left…'

"Mada Mada dane….Ryuzaki, Mada Mada dane." I said as I handed the letter back to Osakada, and turned my back from her, She promised she would come back, I know she will, my instincts tells me so, Ryuzaki maybe bad at directions, but she always keep her promise, besides she owe me a match, and when she comes back, I will find a way to make her tell me that feeling she's talking about.

(A.N: talk about dense, Ryoma-kun, is sooo dense)

"I'll wait for you…Ryuzaki." As I clutched my chest trying to ease something from it, the feeling of drowning that engulfed right after I read her letter, I don't know why, but this feeling just won't go away, I could feel my heart beat under my palms, as it raced, whatever this is im feeling, this is really annoying, Wobbly hips is always inside my head, too persistent its troublesome to take her out, maybe..she's meant to say there in the first place...

I took out my cellphone from my pocket, and started walking away as I dialed a familiar number, as I heard a beep, and a voice finally answered.

"Fuji-senpai, lets have a match."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're Ryuzaki Sumire's Mago-chan eh?"Ryoga spoke as he laid his chopsticks over the small bowl, and sighed, as he planted his chin on his palms, and fixed his alluring gaze on the auburn haired girl,who abruptly blushed, and nodded.

'Amusing…'

"H-Hai…"She stuttered as she finished her and settled her chopsticks, as she glanced outside the restaurant, and fixed her eyes on the wonderful buildings and structures.

The restaurant, was drop-dead expensive as Sakuno would note, everything were in classic design, and the ambience were not less than alluring, the lights reminded her of Meiji era food houses, the place was cozy, and at the same time, dressed with finest Japanese poise, the waitresses were dressed of that of original yukatas and well detailed obi, and cherry on top, they speak Japanese too.

"Then I assume you play tennis too…"He muttered as he smirked.

"A-A-no, well…I do…b-but I-Im not good at it…"She said as she lowered her head in humiliation, and sighed.

"Really,I'll be your trainer from now on then." He said as he sat up straight, as he raised his hand and asked for the bill, the blonde waitress in pink yukata lowered her head as she left the bill on the table, Ryoga snatched his wallet and left a bill, as he stood up and went over to Sakuno's side, and helped her up.

"Ano, you don't have to, Ryoga-san, I mean..I-I-."  
"Ne…I'd appreciate it if you'll just get rid of the honorifics ne Hime-chan."He said as he smiled at her as they walked outside having their bodyguards on their tail again, having all the peoples eyes fixed on them as they mutter some incoherent gossips.

"And, training you would keep my tennis intact too…so no worries, hime-chan."He reassured her, he knew her inferiority complex was getting into her again, and pushing her through it won't help either.

She just smiled sweetly in response and muttered her thanks, by and by, she's getting comfortable with Ryoga, she knew he's not here to do her much, perhaps, his presence would make things easier for her than it has to be, as she hoped that is.

"Now…lets have a little shopping as your Oji-san asked me to, then we'll have a one-set match, you okay with that?"He asked as he looked down at her as he found her wondering about something else, the girl was just to naïve for harsh things, he smiled again, Jiroubu said he wouldn't let Sakuno be dreaded as much as she is now, Ryoga should just rely on that, as he lead the way to the boulevard of the famous clothing lines in Paris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pok pok

Pok pok

"Echizen…are you mad."Fuji Syusuke, being a senpai as he is to Ryoma, came to his call, and abruptly got challenged in a match with the Tennis Prince who seemed to be in hot blood with his power returns, Fuji noticed this, and smiled, its truly rare to witness Ryoma being out of his self-control, unless it has something to do with Tennis match, and Karupin.

"I'll call Mizuki if you want senpai."Ryoma answered as he looked at Fuji with a menacing smirk.

"Kidding..."Fuji smiled jokingly as he smashed Ryoma's lob shot, as Ryoma slid down in front of the net and performed the Drive B.

"You seem out of it, is Echizen in love."Fuji opened his slit eyes and positioned himself at the middle of his court concentrating as to how to counter the Drive B, while he observed Ryoma's sudden change of mood.

Ryoma was actually strucked with Fuji's drastic statement, being such a sadistic bastard he is, loves grueling other people's minds, maybe this is just one of his tactics.

"It won't work on me senpai."He muttered as he felt his grip tighten with the racquet,and grinded his teeth as he gave another powerful return that could match the Hadokyu.

"Like Seriously…Echizen."He smirked as he fixated his gaze at Ryoma's form and held his racquet with two hands and got his grip at best and returned Ryoma's power shot.

"Echizen Ryoma is a Human after all.."Fuji said as he smirked at Ryoma, he knew what he was saying, and he can feel the impact on Ryoma, he could vaguely see it, if Ryoma was trying hard to find someone to be his Anger management, he certainly picked the wrong person, being Fuji Syusuke, you're born with natural menacing statements, and you would probably rub this topic to Ryoma's face, right about now.

Ryoma chose to be silent and fixated his concentration on the game, as he tried his hard to ignore Fuji's observation, he doesn't know, really, he doesn't know how he felt, and as to why he's feeling like how he's feeling now, and he also doesn't know why, but Fuji has been pressing the buttons way to annoying for his liking, and now, he's slightly regrets inviting him for a match, knowing he's putting up a very great fight.

"Ah, I see Echizen, doesn't want to talk about it, is it about Ryuzaki sensei's Mago-chan."

'That's it, you're going down'

"Ikimasu yo!senpai!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bodyguards finally took the shopping bags at the limousine, and bought Sakuno's Tennis bag and gave it to her, inside the tennis court, it was quite a long clothing shopping, since Sakuno wasn't all that fashion critique, even Ryoga wasn't into fashion, but going to the chateau emty-handed, is not an option, Jiroubu would be furious, Sakuno and Ryoga had to consult every fashion stylist at every shops, for the best outfit that suits the girl, knowing that each stylist chose the most expensive outfit for the girl, Ryoga didn't min, its not his money anyways, besides he knew Jiroubu could afford more than what they have now, and Jiroubu doesn't mind at all, as long as its for his Mago-chans, he wouldn't mind.

Ryoga brought out his Tennis racquet and started to warm up with the wall having the auburn haired gilr behind him, watching his every moves.

His every move reminds her of Ryoma's matches, she smiled, they really do resemble like each other, from the eyes, to the words, and specially in the passion for tennis, Sakuno suddenly grinned, do they have the same passion for Himalayan raccoon-like cats too? She thought giddily, that she didn't notice Ryoga was standing in front of her staring down at her with a grin on his face.

"Ne, Hime-chan, why don't you we have the match now?ne?"He said as he grabbed Sakuno's pink racquet and hands it out to her startled form.

"A-Ano! Ah..gomen!"she suddenly said as she carefully took the racquet from him, and stood up, and brushed her skirt off.

---

"Okay, you do the serving first, so I could see your form."he said, as he stretched his arms, and fixed his gaze at Sakuno, who was fidgeting.

She held her racket on her right han and the yellow tennis ball on her left, as she looked at them, and sighed, and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, she knew she was no match for another Echizen, its barely returning the ball to him, not even suited for a warm up simulation, she just smiled bitterly.

'Well…there's always a room for improvement right?' she thought, she had to get herself together, she had been cheering for Ryoma and the Senpai-tachi's for some long time now, noe she's off with the cheering and down with the game.

She threw the ball in the air and breathed out as she hit it with average force as it barely crossed the net, she sighed as she ran in front of the net, as Ryoga returned the ball with a lob shot, inviting her for a smash, but she returned it with a volley, that made Ryoga frown and returned it with a lob shot again.

"Ne, try to do a smash, Hime-chan! Ganbatte."He shouted as he ran back at the middle of the court, and fixed his gaze at her grip and observed,it was not tight as it should, and she was holding it the wrong way.

Sakuno was skeptical with the smash, and returned it with a slice, and ran back at the baseline preparing for an attack.

"D-Demo, I can't smash…Ryoga-kun."She muttered.

He heard her statement, as she kept underestimating herself, it really annoyed Ryoga, he was giving her a chance of learning but she keeps on refusing, and then that he cursed her shyness.

"Mada Mada daze."He said as he volleyed the ball.

She then returned it again with a volley, as she stepped in front of the net, and saw him volley the ball again, still kept insisting her to do a smash.

'There's no harm in trying Sakuno.no harm' She keep on repeating those in her head as she composed herself, and held the racket tighter, as she jumped and put all her strength in her arm, and hit the ball down on the ground with slight force.

Ryoga tilted his head slightly, as he took his racket over his head, and smiled at the girl, who blushed furiously.

"See, its not that bad."

"A-Ano…but its not that good."she said as she loosened her grip on the racket, and looked down on the ground.

"Three months."He stated.

"In Three months I can make a player out of you."He said as he went beside Sakuno and gave a good pat on her shoulder.

"D-Demo, I would j-just, A-Ano…hold you b-back."She muttered as she faced Ryoga hurriedly with a worried look shown in her eyes as she looked directly at him.

He then looked back at her as he grabbed the tennis bag from her shoulder and scooped it with his own, and looked at her with seriously piercing gaze.

"Is tennis a part of your dream?"He asked as he eagerly waited for a response.

Sakuno doesn't know how to react with this, truly, Echizen's have weird but effective sense of talk, to back up with their in-born and honed talents, the thought itself made her feel confident, its not everyday, Ryoga Echizen would come your way and volunteer as your mentor.

"H-Hai…"She answered, with full of confidence in her voice as she stared back at him.

She saw him smile, a real smile, as he turned his back, and stop, giving her a good view of his back,as he looked back again, with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Then,Never keep the fear of failure keep you from playing the game.

---

Sakuno couldn't vaguely stop her self from being awed with what she's seeing now, from the gate, to the lawn, and the intricate details on the benches, this chateau is indeed a mansion she never dreamt of living,the lawn was as green as that of a virgin rainforest, with a designed maze made of vines, and wild flowers at the entrance, and a stand-out fountain planted at the middle of it while a swing stood just beside its swings as the wind blew.

The Stretch limo made its way to the door entrance and stopped, as two men came into view, one with that of blonde hair and the other of brown dangerously armed with good looks and charisma, she can tell from their standing stance, they were indeed one of the masters in this mansion, a couple of maids were lined-up in two rows, as the car stopped just in front of them, This brought Sakuno back from her little la-la-land, as she brushed herself off and watched as both doors opened for her and Ryoga to go out, the black and white dressed females abruptly lowered their heads.

"Welcome Ms.Sakuno."They all said in unison.

Sakuno was again-awestruck, as she blushed furiously and lowered her head in return.

"A-Ano, Thank you."She said without breaks, as she felt Ryoga stop beside her and pat her shoulders telling her to look up.

"Mou, so you're Ryuzaki Sakuno."Masaki said as he smiled at her and tilted his head slightly.

"Watashi no, Masaki Yushihiro desu, pleased to meet Ms. Sakuno."He said as he took her hand for a light hand shake.

"Oh, Ochiba Yushihiro desu, welcome Ryuzaki-san."Ochiba said as he lightly bowed his head to keep Sakuno accustomed to her Japanese customs.

"Ne, Hime-chan, they're your Ojisan's."Ryoga said as he rolled his eyes in disgust, he knew for a fact, Masaki and Ochibi doesn't like Sakuno, as Sakurei does, and they how they would make her life a living hell, he knows it all, knowing how strong their connections to each other-Ryoga had much more reason to protect her from her home fed predators.

"A-Ano, Pleased to meet you Masaki-Ojisan, Ochiba-Ojisan."She said again.

She felt a slight tap on the shoulder from Ryoga, as she looked up at him to find him smiling down at her, as he slightly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and spoke again.

"Ne, I thought you two have some business to attend to."He said.

"Welcome again, Ryuzaki-san, unfortunately, me and Masaki have to attend some meetings for the company, we'll be taking our leave now, we'd be having a lot of time tonight."Ochiba said as he walked towards the car, and had his sit, as Masaki followed, and lowered his head again as a maid carefully closed the door of the car.

"Try to avoid them as much as possible."Ryoga suddenly removed his arm, as Sakuno looked p again, to find him looking seriously at the car as it made its way out, with his grip tightened, then suddenly he yawned, and looked up at the sky once more.

"Ah, The sky is nice isn't it? Jiroubu-Ojiisan must be waiting inside."He said as he led the way knowing that Sakuno will follow as the maids took the shopping bags and waited as the two fully entered the mansion.

The aroma of wild flowers and well burnt wood from the giant fireplace that was planted somewhere in the guest area dominated the mansion , Sakuno couldn't help but rub her eyes, and give her cheeks a slight pinch just to make sure she wasn't dreaming, Ryoga couldn't blame the girl for acting the way she does now, she was used to a life with routine, a life so simple that suits a simple girl like her, who in a whip of time-suddenly turned into Cinderella, living in a very extravagant mansion, and having an invisible shackles on her neck, indeed freedom has been stolen away from her.

"Hmm, you'll get used to this place, you're going to stay here for quite a while ne."He declared as they went up at the stairs, as Sakuno awed the gigantic chandelier hanging over the high ceiling.

"E-Eh, wh-while?"

"Right after Oyaji finished everything here, you'll be moving back to Japan."Ryoga smiled as he stopped and looked back at Sakuno, shock was overruling in her gentle features, Ryoga chuckled as he proceeded, somehow, he found a big glint of happiness in her cinnamon orbs.

'Truly amusing, Chibisuke….truly amusing…'

'B-Back…I will come b-back? I will come back!'

As she started to smile, a smile she knew would last until she gets back in Japan, as for now, she's got to deal whatever on her way is, now, she's got more reason to practice, more reason to word hard, she's got something to look forward to, setting a good direction for her goals.

"Ryoma-kun…wait for me."She muttered as she grinned and followed Ryoga.

XXXXXXXXXX

They have been rallying from the last three hours, and finally a minute ago, tiredness finally over came their senses and decided to end it with a match point and took a rest under the nearest tree with a good shade, their things were scattered over the area, as they lay under the tree, eyes fixed at the sunset.

"It isn't about Karupin is it? Ne Echizen?"Fuji said as he grabbed his towel and lightly wiped a sweat from his cheeks.

"No."

"Tennis?" Fuji knew if there was something that could affect Ryoma too much, its would be something between Karupin, and Tennis, it should always be-as everyone thought, spare the Tennis tensai, he's got his nose over almost everything.

"Drop it senpai, its nothing."Ryoma finally broke as he sat up and closed his eyes in annoyance, he knew Fuji would always be somewhat scary most of the times, but he never realized Fuji could be quite a nuisance as he is to him now.

"I saw Sakuno-chan at the airport last night, She was crying..."He said as he tilted his head to look at Ryoma, to find him hardly gripping his racket eyes fixed on the ground, as he scoffed and adjusted his hat blocking his eyes.

"Betsuni."He muttered audible to only him and Fuji's ears.

"The best things in life don't come if fancy ribbons and big sizes, they come in small packages you won't notice that its gone in a blink of an eye, its then that you'll realize its value,"Fuji said as he lay down again, and fixed his gaze at the sky as a lone star appeared and shone brightly over the orange sky.

Ryoma looked back at his senpai strangely, whatever Fuji's saying, its surely hits some buttons, some buttons Ryoma knew exist.

"Its never too late to take it back, that's if...you'll fight for it, will you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about senpai."Ryoma said as he stood up and picked his tennis bag waiting for Fuji to do the same.

"Hmm, the dawn is nice."Fuji said in response to Ryoma's complete denial, as he stood up and picked his tennis bag.

'I would like to see the day when Echizen lets his pride go…and soon, so soon…let see how the Prince of Tennis fight his inner turmoil, my my…that would be amusing..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoga suddenly stopped at the end of the hallway which made Sakuno bump on his back, as she muttered her apologies, Ryoga lightly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, to held her close, with that Sakuno couldn't help but blush and felt her heart rate increase, her face was now an inch away from his neck, as she felt her self shudder and forced herself to calm down.

"Don't be scared"

He whispered in her ear with as it sent goose bumps in her spine, Sakuno didn't saw that coming, his voice was something she couldn't take, specially when its something so…exasperating, that she something inside her chills whenever he touches her, the way he looks at her makes her feel like, she was the most wonderful person in Europe, the way Ryoga do things makes her feel…something else she couldn't explain, somehow it made her feel uneasy, and red hints in her cheeks, she swore she saw him smile,as he opened the door.

Silhouette obscured Sakuno's vision, light blue chiffon silhouette surrounding a wound king sized bed, the room was lit with an opened large window, red velvet curtain tied on its sides, five feet away from the bed was a extremely large fire place, with burnt ashes, and a big portrait on top was an attraction Sakuno couldn't take her eyes of, the room was that of pure antique furniture, and occupied by a relaxing ambiance from the piano pieces being played from a CD, Ryoga knew it, she would be dumb strucked as it is, as he tightened his hold on her shoulder that made her look at him and relaxed as she exhaled.

"Oi! Oyaji! Here's your Mago-chan! She's here, you might wanna give her a hug?"Ryoga shouted as he removed his hold on her, and closed the door.

A man about the age of thirties appeared throughout the blue silhouette, wearing his navy blue pajamas, and disheveled blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes, Sakuno was sure he was no Japanese, probably European or American, she couldn't tell the difference (I don't too, I like asian people!! Wooot!!)

The man stood in front of her with poise and pure charismatic eyes, Sakuno could tell he was her Ojisan from the eyes, those eyes, that resembles that of her father, her fathers eyes she could boldly remember in her memories.

"Im glad you came,"He started.

Sakuno couldn't speak, he knew how to speak Japanese?but he's Western! She couldn't help but feel inferior, most of the people she met to this day were triliguals, Sakurei,Ryoga,and her Ojisan, probably he could speak more languages.

She was awoke from her trance when she felt the bachelor held her shoulders with light weight, as she looked up at him, giving them both a goo look at each other, Sakuno kept staring at his eyes, she felt warmth of his arms suddenly cover her, she just hugged back, and somehow, she felt like she was hugging her father in place.

"You just look like him…a lot like him…"He muttered.

Sakuno couldn't help but notice the portrait that hung over the fireplace, her eyes felt watery as it widened, she saw a happy picture of her family, her father's Auburn locks stand-out from all as he was playing his fingers on the child in front of him with a smile on his face, and her mother beside him as she was carrying her baby with a light smile on her face, beside them was a pink haired lady with porcelain features carrying a pink haired baby in her arms, beside her was her husband, as her Ojisan and Obaasan sat in two large chairs, with a smile on their faces.

'I…I really do look like…Otousan.' She thought in realization as a tear fell from her eyes.

"I won't take this to long discussion,"Jiroubu started.

"Maa…I still have to take my nap, have to go! ja matta!"Ryoga took his leave knowing what matters the two would be talking about.

---

She was sitting at the chair in front of the fireplace as Jiroubu stood at the window back facing her.

"My life wouldn't last long in three months span,"He started.

Sakuno felt like being stabbed by a knife in her heart, what she heard him say was breaking her insides, its just now that they met, and later he would…leave her?how cruel fate can be to her, she frowned as she fidgeted her skirt.

"Before I leave, I want to make sure I put the right things to place,I would name my Heir."He continued as he looked back at Sakuno who felt chills crawl in her spine.

"H-Heir?"She repeated.

"I bestow you the entrustment of everything I will be leaving behind,-everything that me and Hatori left behind."He finished.

'Tousan…' She froze, for goodness sake! She's only reaching puberty stage! She's only seventeen! To handle such big responsibility! Running an extremely large corporation would be a total suicide!

"Demo!Ojisan! Ochiba and Masaki-Jisan would most likely fit the position, or Sakurei-neesama perhaps!"She declared as she stood, come to think of it, it's the first time in her history to speak such long sentence without even stuttering. (congratulations Sakuno-chan!)

"Its been decided, Akacho and the clan will be your baggage."He stated with a commanding tone that Sakuno couldn't help but keep her mouth shut.

"Wh-What do you mean by Clan, O-Ojisan?"She muttered in a softer and lower tone as she lowered her head in shame, not wanting to hear what migh come next, from the turnings of the events, this little trip in Paris is scarier than she thought it would be, he said he's putting things to their place, but heck, she knows...she's putting her life away from its suitable place...

Jiroubu then faced the portrait as he walked over the fireplace.

"The 1st of the seven noble yakuza clans in all of Japan."

TZUZUKU…….

* * *

A.N: its long enough for your liking I hope, the next Chapter would be at Time Skip, I'll do the details at Flashbacks, I was planning to finish everything in this chapter but that would just spoil everything, RyomaXSakunoXRyoga once again dominated the poll-ERDOM, okaii!! 

SNEAK EVENT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER:

Sakurei Meets Ryoma Echizen.

Ohohoho!! Whaddya think of me!?? I love playing with the love teams!! Hohohoho!! Tennis encounters would probably be held in the upcoming chapters!!

R.E.V.I.E.W.S neee?!! Im done with the next chapter really, even though im kinda absent coz of the Prelims ive stored a lot of cookies for the readers so!!! Indulge!! And friggin!! LEAVE A GODDAMN REViEW!! OKAiiii!!

REVIEW responses at my profile.

"When will you come back for me"-watashi no tame ni itsumodotte kuru?


	8. The Magic word

Disclaimer: Booger doesn't own Prince of Tennis.

**"English"**

'Normal'

---

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Magic Word

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

Pok

Pok

Pok

Her pink hair followed every movement she made as she hit the ball with an accurate backhand on the wall, she hurriedly wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and hit the ball once more.

'This is getting really…boring.' She mentally noted herself as she inwardly sighed.

Sakurei had been n Japan in the past two months, and finished all the paper works of the transferring of names, and all that crap she had herself piled up to, as much as she hated to do so, she's been arranging everything in accord to the request of Jiroubu, while he was busy with Sakuno in Paris, Sakurei is doing the works at Akacho, and taking part of the council as the members fled here in Japan for the upcoming ritual, or rather ranking of the noble Yakuza families, as the council was informed by Jiroubu himself of his sickness, he announced that the ranking of the Yakuza Families will be held in Japan, though the complete process of the rankings was still a mystery, they had been fixing their plans just in case.

'Two weeks to go…'she reminded herself.

Four weeks to go, Jiroubu will be here in Japan, with Sakuno, Ryoga, and the twins, as she called them be, and four weeks or less, Jiroubu will finally taking his eternal rest, and its up to her how to take the matters in her hands, she doesn't hate Jiroubu as much, but Sakurei hated the fact that the hierarchy needs to follow genders, if only she's the daughter of Hatori, she might've been the one as the branded heiress of the Yushihiro wealth, she had read newspapers and internet clips about the announcement, and a couple of pictures here and there, Sakurei couldn't help but snicker.

'All that ruckus for an ingrate.' She thought disdainfully as an image of Sakuno flashed in her mind once more.

Whatever this year's ranking process will be, she will make sure they would maintain the 1ST throne as they always do, and by then, she will be the head of the council, she couldn't careless about the Akacho now, its on its great soar, as a matter of fact, Sakurei's interest has always been with the clan and never the corporation, she's got wealth at its finest, fame and all the luxuries she could ask for, and she wouldn't mind if Sakuno would take over the Akacho, as long as she's got the full control of the council, it doesn't really matter to her.

She finally took the last hit on the ball and caught it with her hand, and gripped it in frustration as she and walked over the bench and buried her face in her towel and muffled some incoherent words, two more weeks…she hardly couldn't wait.

Pok

Pok

"I won't go easy on you!Echizen!"

"Hmm, Mada Mada Dane, Momo-senpai."

Something struck her senses as she heard a faint dialogue from afar, Sakurei felt some pang hit her heart,She hurriedly stood up and fixed her things and started to look as to where those voice were coming from.

'Ryoga?could it be you…'

**….**

'Hatori…were going to be together soon…'He thought bitterly as he fixed his gaze at the portrait above the fireplace, as he chuckled at the memories come rushing back to him, his cerulean orbs closed once more, as he smiled bitterly, He knew what he has done to Sakuno was not fair, but he also knew that only Sakuno could bring back the unity of the noble families, as did her father before her, and that was the first and last time the seven nobles were seen to be together and at peace.

Jiroubu might be great leader as he always do, but sometimes, when he sees the picture of his only son, it reminds him what a heart of a true leader should be, it's something Jiroubu knew he doesn't have, and it's something he saw in Sakuno's eyes.

He could feel his body slowly feel numb with all the pain he has been keeping for the longest time he could remember, and for the last time, he opened his eyes, and took off something from his neck, a silver locket necklace, and placed it on the old oak side-table drawer beside him, as he opened his mouth to call.

"Vernet…"He muttered

The man in front of him lowered his head, Vernet knew this could be the last wish his master could ask for him at this moment, Vernet knew Jiroubu's time on earth is already at its end.

"Yes, Master…"

"Tell Ryoga to come over."He said in deep breaths with peaceful look in his eyes, thoughout these past months, He learned something about his Mago-chan, within weeks Sakuno adopted her nature easier than he thought she can, the last days on earth couldn't be anymore than satisfied, the grand daughter her hadn't seen for decades was here beside him, her smiled gives him the courage and strength to last another day, in his dark dwelling, Sakuno was the one who makes it feel like he's a peaceful sanctuary, he would remember the mornings when Sakuno would knock in his room and serve him Japanese breakfast she cooked herself, Jiroubu never really liked Japanese foods but he learned to love it within weeks, it might not be as expensive like the caviars he always eat, but its a dish only one person can cook and a few could taste.

'Its like having you here beside me…Saori….' He thought as he got himself reminded of the brunette haired lady his only son loved, Jiroubu at first couldn't accept the girl when Hatori took him at their mansion in Japan, but Saori cooks him breakfast every morning, and serves it to them with the sweetest smile, and angelic features, no wonder he captured the heart of Hatori Yushihiro, somehow, when Saori cried in front of him, there's something that poked his conscience, whenever she looks at the girl, her face reminds her of children in Christmas mornings, their faces full of joy, and smiles, and seeing her cry is intolerable, and for the first time, a lady softened Jiroubu Yushihiro's heart.

"What is it?"Ryoga spoke as he made himself comfortable on the cushion beside Jiroubu's bed, and looked at him seriously, its only occasional to have such an impatient and really egoistical man seek for you in such a manner, you'd doubt if he's possessed by some holy saint, yet looking at you with such guilt.

"I won't take long, I don't want her to see me in such state."Jiroubu declared, he had caused her so much pain enough, as much as possible, he doesn't want her to be there to witness him loose the his last breath.

"And you want me to?"Ryoga stretched his back, he couldn't agree more to that, in such a short span of two months, Ryoga had the complete idea how Sakuno's emotions stir, her mind was of naivety and innocence, she wasn't made the world of monsters in disguise, this cruel environment is going to crush her psychologically, he knows it, and right now, to have Jiroubu's death be held in front of her very eyes is like killing deep inside.

"Take her back to Japan."

"I'll let Michael take care of her, we still have something to fix remember." Ryoga said as he stood and grinned at Jiroubu who just nodded and chuckled at his childish antics, sometimes, Ryoga seems to have some humorous sense of judgment, and in some twisted way, it actually entertains him.

"I know, when the time comes, promise me one thing,"Jiroubu paused as he looked at the necklace in his grasp,as Ryoga waited for him to continue.

**"Keep her ****safe****,make**** her happy."** He finished, as he gave Ryoga the locket necklace, while the latter took it and nodded slightly at the man's wish.

"I'd do that even if you didn't ask me to you know…"Ryoga said as he grinned and pocketed his knuckles, Sakuno means so much more, that he'd do anything to seal her safety and happiness even if it means having her back to Japan where he can't watch over her.

**….**

Sakurei had been watching the match from outside the fence as he tennis bag rest on the dust, her eyes fixed on that tennis player with feline orbs, who wears a cap, the tennis player whom reminds her someone she knew.

"Another Echizen…."She muttered.

"Game and Match, six games to four"The umpire announced.

Sakurei couldn't help but applaud the match she just saw, as she proudly smiled which draw the attentions of the players inside the court, being Sakurei as she was, she opened the gate of the fence and let herself in, as she walked over to the two.

**"Nice game."** She said, as she smiled at the two.

Momoshiro raised an eyebrow at this, a foreigner? with a peculiar pink hair, now that's something you don't see everyday, and, her English is quite good, though Momoshiro can't understand as much English as Ryoma does, he knows what she said was a compliment, as he looked down at his young Captain, waiting for him to do the replying part, since he knew that Momoshiro couldn't speak English as much.

**"****Thank you."** Ryoma answered as he started to turn his back from the stranger, and walk on to the bench.

"Echizen…are you Echizen?"She muttered as if asking if she had the right name.

Ryoma stopped on his track when he heard the girl say his name, he just sighed and tilted his head to slightly look over the girl, as she followed Ryoma.

Ryoma took this indifferently, perhaps it happens a lot of times when people calls him and challenges him for a match, it isn't a big deal for him though, since he's used to it since he was still a freshman, its happening quite often, specially with that kid from America, Kevin Smith, as for now, if this girl challenges him in a match he would probably decline, there's a lot of difference with playing with a girl, spare Tezuka'z coach, the drunken European with rather scary strength.

**"****If you want a match, I refuse.****"**Ryoma said as he continued walking towards Momoshiro's bench.

"Im Sakurei Shirohata."She spoke as she shifted her language into their native ones.

"Mada Mada dane…"Ryoma muttered.

"Mada Mada daze."Sakurei hollered imitating that of Ryoga's exact tone,as she smirked sarcastically when she saw Ryoma stop in his tracks and faced Sakurei, waiting for her to speak, Ryoma looked at her straight in the eye, as amber clashed with obsidian, Sakurei then stretched her hands in front of her as and smiled at Ryoma sweetly, though Sakurei was just a year older than Sakuno it doesn't count her naivety on board with her age, Sakurei has at a young age, has been socializing with people years older than her, and her charisma and social ability, she never fails to leave them in awe.

Ryoma sensed something weird with this moment, this girl, she knows something he doesn't, with her smile alone, its shows clearly, as he stared back at her, her face doesn't match the aura she possesses, he doesn't know whether Momoshiro felt this too or not, but he knew there's something about this girl that made everything about her very suspicious., he took her hand in a hand light handshake.

"Ryoma Echizen"He said in monotone

**….**

"Everything happened way out of schedule"as Swedish man about his early twenties of age stood as from the red velvety cushion he were he was taking his nap a minute ago.

Ryoga entered the guest room as he walked over the red cushion beside the well furnished bar, as he sat over one of the chair on the bar, and fixed his gaze at the bottles of wines, as he shrugged.

"How is she?"The Swedish lad said again, as he sat beside Ryoga waiting for an answer.

"Fine."Ryoga answered flatly as he shoved a hair strand from his face.

"Does she know a thing?"

"I didn't tell her anything."

"I'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow morning." The red haired lad stated as he graciously grabbed he shot glass and poured himself some vodka.

"She won't get any better staying here, Michael."Ryoga said, as he looked at the red haired lad who kept him company.

Michael just merely nodded, Michael Scheler was half Swedish and half Japanese, the only heir of the of the fourth noble yakuza family who had been staying in Germany for quite sometime last year, Michael has been representing his clan at the brethren council for quite sometime now, though Michael hasn't taken the title yet, he will be the one participating in the upcoming ranking, the fourth and the first were allies ever since the brethren council started.

"I know that…"he said with guilt traced in his eyes as he took another shot of his drink.

"Take her with you."Ryoga said desperately.

"You don't have to ask,just prepare everything, 8:00 I'll pick her up by 7:00"Micheal said as he finally stood up and fixed his long red hair, and brushed lightly his white jersey jacket, since Michael moved in Paris he's been spending most of his time at the chateau, specially when he and Ryoga do some morning work-outs.

"We should avoid some media exposure until then."Ryoga said as they both nodded in agreement.

"I heard that Ayame's already in Hokkaido."Michael stated again.

Ayame was Sakurei's rival all ever since the world began, but Ayame was already seated as the head of the second noble yakuza clan, the rival of the Yushihiro family ever since the Jiroubu seated as the head of the brethren council, and took the leadership from Ayame's grandfather, they never got it back, specially when Hatori had made alliance to the council which was broken by the time he died.

"Then we have a lot of people to avoid in Japan."Ryoga then muttered and started being skeptical whether he's going to send Sakuno back in Japan without his presence or just make her stay here where she's safe from the people who wants to give her a piece of their minds.

"Do not underestimate my abilities Echizen, You know me better than anyone else."Michael said with deadly monotonous voice, as he smirked at Ryoga, who just raised an eyebrow at this and just smirked back.

"Mada Mada Daze."

**…**

5:30 am

Paris, France

She unconsciously tugged a blue jersey sweater close to her chest as tears flowed to her cheeks freely as she shifted her position, and snuggled to the fabric, everybody wanted whatever she had and will be having right now, Fame, Fortune, and Luxuries, unbeknownst to them, She would be willing to give those all up, if not only for the sake of her father, if only…her heart wanders only in her dreams, in her fantasy is her only freedom from now on, and reality, is something she would want to ran away from.

"Ryoma-kun…."she muttered in her dream, her lips slightly parted as her hands rested on the sweater

In her dreams, he was there, in her dreams they could be together, it's only her dreams, and its only a dream.

**…**

6:30

"Hime-chan…wake up, you're going back to Japan today."Ryoga muttered as he shove some stray bangs from her tear-stained face as she painfully opened her eyes as she rubbed it lightly keeping a good grip on the jersey sweater, as Ryoga's husky voice woke her up, as she felt a hand guiding her to sit up.

Something caught his eye, his expression softened with what he saw, this girl was truly something else, her gentleness and her features, he can't blame a stranger if they would mistaken her as a porcelain doll, a porcelain doll with a soft heart, and with eyes that sheds tears.

"H-Home?"She muttered half heartedly.

"Yes, Michael will be with you."Ryoga stated as he helped her up, as she slowly regained her balance.

"B-But, Ojiisan!He'll be alone here…"She muttered unconsciously with her thoughts still drifting to somewhere only she knows.

Ryoga winced at this, he looked up at the high ceiling, as he noticed the big chandelier that hung over it, he shifted his gaze at the window, its midday and she forgot to close her windows, that the breeze entered freely in the room making the crystal bead curtain that surrounds her queen sized soft pink mattress chime a peaceful tune as silence occupied their ears.

"I'll Take care of everything, as of now you're leaving for Japan."He repeated and this time in a commanding voice.

"D-Demo, I haven't booked a flight today…"She muttered again as she rubbed her eyes.

Being sleepy as she was, she missed the current details of her stature, being an heiress of Japan's richest business Tycoon, you won't be needing any booked flight, you just have to buy a ticket and ride, Though their private plane is available, Ryoga chose the public flight not to attract any attention, Sakuno has to blend in for the next few weeks.

"Just fix yourself, he'll be here in thirty minutes." He shrugged and said as he abruptly hugged the fragile girl in front of him who couldn't protest at his sudden actions.

"Eh, what's going on? Is something wrong?"Sakuno spoke as she stood from her bed and picked 'her' sweater.

"Nothing's wrong, now get going."Ryoga shrugged as he forced a smile, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sakuno then nodded slowly, that's weird, Ryoga's acting like he's hiding something, he never does this, the surprises? He does it everyday, but the rush? He hates it.

She turned her back and slowly made her way to the bathroom as to not to push his patience to its limits, when something grabbed her wrist back to be thrown in his chest with his god like sweep, her blush deepened as she felt him bury his face to her hair, she could vaguely hear his heart beat.

"I'm sorry…"

Then with that he left her room.

**…**

"Ohayo,Sakuno-san"The red haired Swedish lad said as he went out of his Corvette, and greeted the auburn haired girl at the doorstep with a familiar Echizen behind her, she smiled back at him.

"Ohayo,Mi-kun." She said as she grabbed her hand carry from the maid beside her and muttered her thanks, she wore her pleated mid-thigh jean skirt , Pink and Black striped tank-top, paired with a lacy thick belt tied on her waist, and a pair of black wedges that fits her dainty toes just right, and to top it all of with the Seigaku Jersey Jacket, and a pink baseball cap that rested on her head that covered her pony tailed auburn hair just right.

Michael just smiled at her slightly as he tilted his head at his sides, that proves how much she knows nothing of what's going to happen, as he tugged his green baseball cap to block his view, and zipped his white Nike jersey jacket to hide his Black shirt inside, as his white sleek jogging pants fall loosely that shows the vividness of him lengthy legs, as he packed his hands on his jersey pocket and smirked.

"We'll be late."He muttered.

"Hai, See you in Japan ne? Ryoga-kun?"Sakuno muttered as she turned her back to face the serious looking Ryoga who looked at her and gave her a good cheek pinch.

"Mada Mada daze,Now..shooo"He joked as the two went inside the car, and made their way to the airport.

'Be safe…Hime.'

TZUZUKU……………..

Yeeey!!!now Sakuno will be back in Japan, I'll let you meet the representatives of the seven noble yakuza clans soon, and I estimated this fiction's chapters its going to be fast really, im all fired up thanks to some songs here and there, and Kanata Hongo too, hohoho, so leave a review so Kanata will love you and you wont have pimples!! Forever!! Its guaranteed!

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: HEROES RISE

Kevin took his phone from his pockets and dialed a number,of a familiar person he would like to meet soon.

…

Ryoma looked up at the sky as he lay down at the floor again, as per usual of his day, he was spending sometime at the rooftop since they don't have a practice for today, he felt something vibrate in his pocket as he lazily grabbed it and answered.

"What do you want?"

…

Kevin smirked as he heard him answer.

"Oi,I just rescued your girlfriend."

------------------


	9. Heroes Rise

Disclaimer:

Atobe:What is Ore-sama doing in this filthy place?

S.T:Hello Atobe-kun!

Atobe:Ore-sama doesn't know you.

S.T:Im the authoress who wants to finish your tennis career right about now if you wont do her the Disclaimer. –Grins-

Atobe:Whatever, my match is waiting, so S.T doesn't own any of us, the P.O.T characters, and the P.O.T itself, so Ore-sama has to go, tata!!

**….**

CHAPTER NiNE: _Heroes Rise_

_-__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

She sat at the window as she slightly stretched her legs thanks to the spacious plane, Ryoga and Michael always prefer the A-class flight than economy, ever since they were recognized by the press, they mobbed them until get out of the airport and ever since then, they purchased the A-class than the economy.

'Im going home…Ryoma-kun'she thought as it made her smile unconsciously.

Sakuno couldn't thank Ryoga enough for caring about her as much as he does, they were closer than they were before, if she's going to pick a person to be trusted and to be with in the whole of Europe, she would choose Ryoga, everytime he holds her hand to make way from the mobbing crowd, she won't hesitate to hold his hand back, people even mistaken them as a couple which always makes her blush ten shades of red, but Ryoga on the other hand would accept that and would just answer something like 'Why not?' or something along those lines, the lines which causes Sakuno to shiver.

"Sakuno-san," Michael broke the silence as he tilted his head sideways and took a good look at the girl who looked back at him.

"Yes?"She muttered slightly

"Im scheduled to attend a Grand Opening of a Hotel in Roppongi, I hope you won't mind coming along?"He asked, as he called the attention of the stewardess and asked for a cup of coffee.

Sakuno just smiled and shook her head in reply.

"Iie, its alright with me."She answered back, as she took her pink iPod from her hand carry, and switched on some music.

**…**

"Can we stop now? Im tired already!" Billy shouted from the other side of the court.

"No, you're gaining too much weight, its slowing you down."Kevin smirked as he announced this and massaged his shoulders as he continued to rally with Billy.

"Oi!isn't that the newest hotel here in Roppongi?"Billy said as he returned Kevin's smash.

"Yeah, we'll be going there in place of Tousan."Kevin replied as he return a volley with a perfect topspin.

"Cool…"Billy muttered.

Kevin Smith and Billy Cassidy were sent in substitute of Kevin's father in the Grand opening of the hotel, they both arrived sometime yesterday afternoon as they stayed in another hotel in Roppongi, which is really ironic, as Kevin snickered at the thought, since he's staying in Japan for a while, why not Give Ryoma Echizen a good Rematch?

**…..**

"Okay!everyone! line-up!"Ryuzaki Sumire called the tennis club with stern voice and with a smile on her face.

Ryoma couldn't help but notice this either, as he stood up after tying the last knot of his shoes, and walked over beside his Vice Captain, who suddenly rolled his eyes and whispered.

"She's so fired up today…what's wrong with her?"He muttered

Ryoma just shrugged, and shook his head, really he doesn't know, ever since the disappearance of Sakuno Ryuuzaki Sumire had been hard on everybody, specially the tennis club, everybody didn't fail to notice this, specially Ryoma who knew the exact reason, a sudden change of heart wouldn't be hard to notice either.

"Saying something Momoshiro?"she looked at Momoshiro with a devious grin plastered on her face.

"B-Betsuni!"Momo suddenly straightened up, and fixed his uniform abruptly.

"Good. We don't have any practice today, you're dismissed."She said as cheers and laughter were heard from the crowd, Ryoma couldn't help but yawn and walk away from the two.

"Echizen,Momoshiro,"as the two stopped from their tracks walked back to Sumire.

"What is it?Baasan?"Momosihiro chuckled.

Sumire just handed them two envelopes and smiled her way as she walked away from the two leaving them with confusion.

"Be sure to be there, or you will be running laps, and some free taste of Aozu and Akazu, sounds good?"Sumire grinned as she looked at the two young lads whose face turned green hearing the name of Inui's poisonous concoctions.

Ryoma looked up at the sky, and saw a plane pass by the ray of sun, as he smiled lightly, that its almost not visible in human eye.

'I'll be waiting…'

"Its going to be a very nice day…ne?senpai."he muttered, as he clutched his new Seigaku jersey jacket closer.

"So dana, ne…Echizen where's your old jersey?"Momoshiro bluntly asked as he watched how his young Captain adored his newly acquired jacket from yesterday.

Ryoma fixed his gaze at the clouds, and smiled.

"Someone's holding it for me."He answered flatly.

**…**

(A.Ni sincerely!! Do not know how long does a travel takes from Europe to Japan since I haven't been there before! So lets just brush of the details? Ne?!!)

"Tadaima." Sakuno cheered as she twirled around the lobby of Narita earning some gaze from foreigners, Michael paid no heed against the passerby's since he knew what the girl has gone through, it's a bare fact she would be happy being back to her homeland.

As she tugged her pink hat closer to her eyes and hopped as she faced Michael once more, and gave him a peace sign, Michael was pleased a bit as he snickered, good thing they hadn't have any body guards as of now, it would really attract the attentions of the paparazzi and that's the last thing Michael wanted to happen.

"Welcome to Japan!Mi-sama! Im Ryuzaki Sakuno your tour guide."Sakuno cheered as she imitated that of the tourist guides she remembered, and grinned slightly at Michael who just shrugged and gave her a good pat on the shoulders.

"Well then Ms. Tour-guide, take me to Ropponggi, I have a party to attend to."Michael said as he passed by her, pushing their few luggage with him.

"Hai!!!"Sakuno answered as she saluted, and carried pink tennis bag along with her and followed Michael out of the airport.

**…**

Sakuno's eyes feasted at the sight of Japan, at the stores, the people, and the places she used to go with Tomoka and the senpai-tachi, then she remembered the tennis courts somewhere where she used to practice secretly, she smiled again subconsciously.

"Mi-kun,I'll just take a walk, ne?"Sakuno broke as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Michael scorned as he rolled his eyes, that puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist, he stopped the car right beside a clothing store, and looked at her questioningly, knowing how bad at directions the auburn haired girl was, he took his bag at the backseat and took a cellphone from it and handed it to the girl.

"Here, Just incase."He muttered as the girl smiled at him thankfully, and grabbed her tennis bag hurriedly, and went off as she waved Michael a goodbye, if his memory serves him right, Sakuno would be the worst of all tour guides for she doesn't know how to go to where she's going, a tour guide with a very poor sense of direction, if she was actually working in a company, she wouldn't have been hired at all.

**…**

'Hmmm…'

"It should be somewhere here…maybe I took the wrong turn."She muttered on herself, as she started looking left and right of the alley way, and pointing subconsciously, as she noticed she was trapped in the maze like alleyways again, as she adjusted her cap, and the Seigaku jersey jacket she was wearing.

"A-Ano…Sumimasen, a-ano…"She muttered as she lowered her head as she started asking a group of men holding their rackets and blabbering about their new tennis techniques.

"Oh, well if it isn't a pretty girl got lost…"

"W-where is the Akazaki Tennis courts?"She asked politely as she looked up at the punk guy who stood up abruptly, and started gazing at her from head to toe.

"Little Ms.Pretty plays tennis too…eh."

"H-Hai…"She muttered

"Ne..Ne!!Were going there too, we'll take you there..in one condition,"The other guy with spiky purple hair and quite tall said as he waved his way out of the crowd.

"Eh…"

"You will play with us."He said.

Sakuno gripped the strap of her tennis bag as excitement glimmered in her cinnamon orbs, and smiled lightly uder her hat.

"O-Okay…"She agreed, as she heard the five of them laughed.

"If you loose, you'll be coming with us."The guy with purple hair finished, as Sakuno felt someone grip both of her wrist, and started to drag her along.

"W-what are you doing?!!help!!Help-fff"as one of them covered her mouth full denying her the chance of making any noise that would attract attention, though some people saw the incident none of them cared or even did anything about it, for they knew that these goons can do anything as they pleased in their territory.

**…**

She felt her body surrender against their drag, as she just followed quietly, yes, she's an athlete, she can kick, she can run twice as fast, but she's not a super woman to beat six men twice as tall as she was, and the safest thing to do now, is to just follow, perhaps, if she won the match she would probably be free right after, the tuning of the events made her mind trigger a memory, a memory that always made her blush whenever she remembers.

'Ryoma-kun…'

She could vaguely remember that even when Ryoma fought a whole tennis club to dump, in order to get the gazillions of tennis balls when he saw then bullying Sakuno.

'Mada Mada dane…'

And his face when they were on the car, his gentle features when he's sleeping at the back of the van.

"Mada Mada dane…"she repeated audible only to herself as she smiled.

"Oi! Sosuke, go easy on her!!"one of them said as the crowd settled outside the fence ready to watch the match.

"That girl looks familiar to me…"Billy muttered beside Kevin who nodded in agreement.

"Wouldn't I like to know…"Kevin stated, as he played with his racket and watched the crowd.

The crowd settled as a purpled haired boy, known as Sosuke, stood at the opposite side of the court, as the auburn haired girl removed her sweater-

"I didn't know Seigaku had Female Tennis Club."Billy muttered as he saw the logo of the jersey sweater the girl just removed, and sat at the bench as she folded the sweater neatly and settled it beside her tennis bag, and grabbed her pink racket from it.

Kevin heard what Billy said, so she came from the same school as Ryoma Echizen,she had the jacket probably from the tennis club, he thought, as he shifted on is position and lowered his back as he stood watch at the petite girl.

"Its self judgment."Sosuke yelled to the other side of the court, as he adjusted the knot of his rubber shoes.

"Wakattaru."Sakuno muttered as she stood her stance, and adjusted her hat.

"She's not going to play like that?is she?"Billy said eyeing Sakuno's wedges.

"Let's just see…"Kevin muttered in response.

The other guys at the side benches were grinning at the sight, they completely had the girl at their paws, let alone the good sight they'll be having in a few minutes, with Sosuke in the courtside, he is invincible.

Sosuke served the ball, as Sakuno returned it with a sloppy lob shot, as Sosuke smashed it without giving her a chance to return.

15-lov

Sosuke grinned at this, the girl wasn't any match for him.

Kevin shuddered at this, if he only knew Ryoma Echizen possessed the biggest head and the largest ego in the world this guy would've been mistaken as the title holder.

30-lov

Sakuno smiled at this, the points doesn't really matter to her at the moment, of course she wants to win, having a date to a man you barely even know isn't really that ideal for her, his moves were visible to her eyes, there wasn't anything really different with his moves, moreover, the length of his legs and his speed was something to watch out for, she had to formulate a plan quick, this guy doesn't seem to be the type of a gentleman to her, logically speaking, there's no room for losers.

One game to Lov

Sakuno tugged her cap closer to her view as she stood at the baseline, as she served the ball with slowly increasing speed, trying to analyze his following movements and reactions.

Kevin snickered at this, seems like he had figured out, She knew she had no chance in winning in her state, she can't run properly, she's slow and she can't jump freely, she's using her mind to win, not her brawns, as if she's going to win in that kind of game to begin with, it's a bare fact, stamina is born to be rich in a man's system.

**…**

Two games to one

Sakuno won two consecutive games in a row with an ace, having her opponent into dump, she smiled at herself in achievement and gained an ounce of confidence, everytime she plays with Ryoga or Michael back in Paris, it's a no doubt she'd loose, she had thought simply because they were stronger, she had always tried to beat them but, they're just steps ahead, because they were original, and had established their own playing style unlike her, she lived through depending on Ryoga's teaching too much that she lost her confidence in her own techniques.

"I think I saw her somewhere, don't you?"Billy concluded as he fixed his eyes at the girl who was ready for a net play.

"She's Echizen's girl friend" Kevin muttered as he smirked.

**…**

Three games to Two

40-lov

Sakuno gave a good topspin shot to Sosuke, that he can't help to lob the ball to her.

"Kuso!"

Sakuno settled her doubts again.

She jumped high, and focused her sight at the approaching lobbed ball, and gripped her racket as tight as she can, and twisted her wrist counter clockwise slightly, and aimed slightly and wished to her lucky stars she'll make it, firstly, its her first time to try out her own technique, she mostly copied Ryoga's techniques for a quick start, and she wouldn't miss this chance of trying out this technique.As she immediately untwisted her wrist at the exact point the ball made contact to her racket, as the ball hit the ground with speed and made a circle track around Sosuke's left foot without bouncing.

Sakuno was in awe as she removed her hat from her head and took a good look at the track the ball just made, and in shock she muttered.

"I-I-did…I did it!"she exclaimed as she threw herself in the air and jumped, she had been perfecting that move for days now, but she never used it in a match before, as warmth of happiness obscured her senses.

He smirked at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Did not, its out!" he shouted as he grinned devilishly at the girl who looked at him with confusion,for it was clear o everyone's eyes that ball didn't bounce anywhere but beside the net, and on his feet, Sakuno shook her head slightly, as tears welled up on the sides of her eyes.

"D-demo! It was-"

"It was…self-judgment here remember?" he then smirked.

She was in no position to fight him now, she can see it in his eyes, he won't let her pass, but if she continued, he would just cheat again, and this would be nothing but pointless, besides she knew ery well that she's got a slim chance of winning right now, the gears, and the jetlag, the worse jetlag ever since she stepped in foreign countries, and her feet is killing her with that sprained right ankle from a while ago, she's in her worse condition, and winning would be nothing more than a goal way out of her reach.

'Thats unfair...' she thought as she fidgeted, Ryoga isn't here to defend her now, neither is Michael, she's on her own now, she had been depeding on them each and everyday of her life, at the council ,at the school, and at every random details of hern life, and now she must stand on her own feet.

'Right…'

"D-Demo! T-that's just cheating…"She said in a pleading voice as she adjusted her cap and gripped her racquet for emotional support.

Sosuke turned his back and glared at the girl as he crossed the court and stood infront of her as he stomped.

"And you're saying that I cheated!!!" He shouted as he was about to hit the girl, when something hit his face square in the jaw.

"I missed. That was for the face."

"Hitting a girl is against man rules you know that?"Billy said as he saw the girl's pleading cinnamon optics close to tears, and a second she failed to stop it, tears flowed out to her cheeks.

Kevin winced at the sight of this, what a disgrace he thought, an athlete who doesn't even consider the word sportsmanship, and cherry-a big cherry on top with syrup- he's cheating on a girl, cheating on a girl in tennis, what more could he do to take his name to shame.

"I really just can't take it seeing girls cry."Billy stopped as he slowly took steps towards Sosuke.

"You-You!!bastard!"Sosuke yelled as he grabbed Sakuno by the arm, Kevin and Billy heard her yelp as they winced.

That's it! That's the last starw, he's over this stupid nonsense, Kevin dragged Billy behind and grabbed the ball from his pockets and smirked as he pointed his racquet at Sosuke's face.

"Shameful of a man, if you want to settle this match, I'd be happy to dump you into trash."He declared.

Sosuke raged at this, this kid has some guts, for a small foreigner, he looks strangly familiar to him, as he focused his memory back, way back at Junior High, that's it! He knew this kid! He saw him on T.V, with that He frowned, so that's where the bottomless pit of confidence came from, Kevin Smith, the living rival of Ryoma Echizen, minus Kintarou that is.

"Hm, you can have your girlfriend back, she's not even pretty." Sosuke announced as he threw Sakuno away, with Billy catching him by the shoulders preventing her to fall to the dirt, as they watched the crowd slowly mutter curses and move away.

"A-Ano…Arigato Gozaimasu."She muttered as she bowed he head in gratitude.

"Ahh…its alright!!" Billy said as he waved his hand in front of him.

"You're from Seigaku." Kevin spoke as he pointed to her jersey jacket.

"Hai! watashi wa Ryuzaki Sakuno desu."She said.

"Kevin Smith" Kevin said

Sakuno's eyes widened, so that's why he's so good with tennis, he looks familiar to her simply because he is Kevin Smith from the America invitational team.

"Billy Cassidy."Billy followed.

"A-Ano!!Its a pleasure to meet you again!"Sakuno stated hurriedly as she lowered her head again.

"Nice to meet you too…"Billy spoke.

"What were you doing here?"Kevin asked.

"I was looking for this court, they took me here if I play with them in exchange."She said, as she looked down at her dirty foot, from running with the open dirt.

"Watch where you're going next time."Kevin said as he turned his back and scooped his tennis back on his shoulder.

"Hai…ano..Thanks again."She said again.

"Ja!Oh! tell your boyfriend our we'll be seeing him soon!"Billy said.

Sakuno looked back innocently.

'Koibito….' She thought as she kept thinking who they were talking about.

The suddenly, Kevin stopped on his tracks, and looked slightly back, and smirked.

"Nice smash."

And with that they left.

**…**

Kevin took his phone from his pockets and dialed a number,of a familiar person he would like to meet soon.

**…**

Ryoma looked up at the sky as he lay down at the floor again, as per usual of his day, he was spending sometime at the rooftop since they don't have a practice for today,he felt something vibrate in his pocket as he lazily grabbed it and answered.

"What do you want?"

**…**

Kevin smirked as he heard him answer.

"Oi,I rescued your girlfriend, you owe me."

**

* * *

**

A.N: Tadaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peek for the next chapter: Sakuno will be back at Seigaku.

Thanks for all those who pointed out the wrong stuff about Japanese and the such, and YUKI!! if you're reading this ima kill you so don't you dare go back here... :D i thought so, i should've followed my instincts, i shouldn't have asked her to check this...oh well, at least i had some reviewers to point that out, thanks!! ja!!


	10. Gemini

Disclaimer:I do not own Prince of Tennis

"**ENGLISH"**

"Normal"

_**CHAPTER TEN:**__Gemini_

-_Tears run down my face, I Can't replace._

Michael sat down on his king sized cushion inside his VIP suite at the newly opened hotel in Ropponggi,as he grabbed his cellphone as he glanced at the gigantic grand father's clock in front of him as he switched on his Television and sighed, as he heard the ring.

-

Sakuno took another scoop from her strawberry and pistachio parfait as she sighed and glanced at the crowd at the street, and looked down at the table and contemplated as to what to do next, she's been lost for quite some hours now, and she's obviously tired to walk some more, as she got her fone from her bag as she heard it ring.

"Mi-kun! Thank goodness!"

-

"Lemme guess, you're lost?"Michael said at the other end of the line as he rolled his eyes, and silently praised himself for giving her a cell phone.

-

"A-Ano…yes."She blushed in embarrassment.

-

"Where are you?" he asked as he stood up and picked his car keys and hotel card from the side table, as he left the suite.

-

"Rojo Ice cream shop."She said as she sighed slightly.

-

"I'll pick you up."he stated.

-

"Hai...Kiotsukette."She said.

-

"Hn,Ja."

**XOXOXO**

She sat comfortably at the passenger side, and took another glance at the sky that's stating to ray a light orange hue, as neon lights started to lit, Ropponggi being known for its best night life and bars, Sakuno would definitely get lost in this place.

"Miharu-kun,"She started.

"Hn."He said as he spared her a glance.

"Were staying here now, right?"She asked as she looked at the name that was written at the inside bottom of 'her' jacket.

"What of it?"He asked knowing where she was getting at.

"Can I stay home with my Obaasan?"She asked bluntly as she closed her eyes and silently prayed Michael would approve.

Silence

Silence

"Okay," He started, as Sakuno's face lit up like a well lit star in the morning, Michael could see it through his peripheral vision, and slightly smiled.

"I'll do anything!"She declared.

"Avoid the media, and anyone inside the society."He asked, he thought that it would be useful if she stayed somewhere safe life back to her simple life as before, in that case the chance of her being found by the media is slim,and specially, Ayame, The thought itself made Jin quite troubled, Ayame, the member who holds a scary grudge against the Yushihiro's, that girl,is definitely a threat.

"Hai!I promise you that!"Sakuno smiled as she hugged Jin's left arm.

"Whatever, let go now, I'll take you there-."

"No, I can take it from the Train station."Sakuno defensively smiled at him, who looked at her strangely.

"Another thing,"He then said.

"Eh?"

"Always take that cell phone with you."He stated.

**XOXOXO**

His heart beat has been pacing up strangely ever since that stupid phone call from Kevin, as he kept his amber gaze fixed at the ceiling, as his face stayed blank while Karupin comfortably sitting over his pillow, his left hand unconsciously resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat against his chest, he just couldn't put his finger on it, but things were different, firstly, the early dismissal of tennis practice, the smile of Ryuzaki-sensei's face, the Invitation she gave, and that phone call from Kevin.

Knowing Kevin for sometime now, he knew Kevin won't pull on a joke on him, he knew it, but that statement itself was of the biggest joke he heard, but that statement made him feel like in total bliss, as an image of her flashed in his mind again.

'Annoying as ever' he thought as he smiled and snuggled in his pillow once more.

**XOXOXO**

THE NEXT DAY

5:30 am

-

"Just call me if you're lost again."Michael stated bluntly as he handed her the luggage and her tennis bag as she shouldered it, and fixed her pink hat on her head, as she hugged her sweater closer, covering her school Uniform, as she grinned, and gave Michael a peace sign.

"Hai!"She saluted, and went inside the bullet train and waved her hands to Michael.

"Here I come…Ryoma-kun."

**XOXOXO**

Ryuzaki Household

6:30

DING

DING

"Matte…"Sumire muttered as she grabbed her pink sweater, and headed towards the door, as she let out a grunt as she was in the middle of her lonesome breakfast, who would this early visitor be?ringing her door at this time of day.

She pulled the door and looked at the visitor, as her eyes grew wide, feeling tears well up slowly her heart beat faster, as she froze on the door frame.

"Tadaima…Obaa-."Sakuno didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as she felt a gently arms surround her form, as she heard her Obaasan shudder, and whilst in sobbing,Sakuno couldn't help but shed her share of tears as she hugged her Obaasan as tight as she could, a hug is merely nothing compared to her feeling right now.

"O-Okaeri,Sakuno…"Sumire continued to sob against her Grand daughter's head.

"Obaasan…"She muttered as she buried her face on her shoulders.

-

"Are you back for good?"Sumire broke as she kept staring at Sakuno as she ate her breakfast.

"A-Ano…eh, Im still not sure."Sakuno stopped as she looked down at her food.

"So what are you planning to do?"Sumire shifted the topic as she noticed Sakuno's down-trodden

expression.

"G-go b-back to school."Sakuno said as she smiled slightly noticing her Obaasan's effort to cheer her up.

Ryuzaki hadn't felt this happiness ever in her life, as she felt herself smile at Sakuno's decision,though her stay here wasn't sure yet, the time they have now should be enough to feel happy about, Sumire would take her chance of being with Sakuno no matter how short it is.

**XOXOXO**

4:30 pm

There, finally done tying the last shoe knot, satisfied he stood up and fixed his hat, just in time for the club practice, Ryoma then turned to look for his racket-

'Oh crap.'

Now how careless could he ever be? Leaving his precious racket somewhere he couldn't remember, now where did he last stopped by at?

'The park.'

**XOXO**

Pok

Pok

Pok

She could feel her rhythm went by and by, easier as she stepped on her every hit with precise turns, she hopped back, and aimed slightly on the left with a slice shot and smiled slightly as she wiped her sweat on her forehead and watched the ball as it stopped dead on the floor, letting out a sigh, she looked up at the sky, its been a while since she felt this satisfied, she could feel the warm afternoon breeze sweep her hair slightly, she knelt down and picked the ball as she took a few steps back, giving herself a good view of the court, reassuring herself, she looked a round the court for by standers, satisfied, she grinned at herself.

She threw the ball in the air, a good three feet, she bended her knee slightly back, slightly turning her wrist clockwise, placing her left foot slightly up front and with the right momentum, she took the leap as the ball made contact with her racquet, she untwisted her wrist with hurting speed, as the ball rushed to the opposite court with massive amount of spin and speed as it dug the floor slightly without giving itself a chance of bouncing, it stopped, seeing how she perfected her own technique, a grin sprawled on her face.

"Nice smash."

But suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Was it hallucination?

She could feel herself freeze, she couldn't even turn her head to where the voice came from, was it fear? She doesn't know, she could hear foot steps approach, she could feel hear heart beat out of her rib cage, if only she can run, she'll run to the edges of the earth, too bad, her legs betrayed her.

From her peripheral vision, she saw him pocket his hands and took a ball from his it, and started dribbling it with the sides of his racquet, his silence doesn't made things get any better, just worst.

**XOXOXOX**

She tucked her luscious long blonde hair behind her ears as she continued playing chess, and rubbed her cheeks with her fore finger.

"Ayame-sama," the assistant called.

"What is it?"She asked as she picked the Bishop and moved it two blocks, and glanced at her opponents face-her opponent's handsome face.

"A phone call from Bochama-Yasou." The assistant said.

Ayame looked back at her giving her the permission to enter her room as the assistant handed her the phone and answered, as if telling her to leave the premises immediately.

"Oniisama,"she answered with sweetness in her voice, as she picked up the Knight and moved it again.

'Jiroubu is dying.'

"Isn't that pleasant, then the ranking should start any week now." She announced as she smirked, at herself and removed her bug shades from her emerald optics and looked at the view in down town Ropponggi.

'Shirohata is in Japan have you known about this?'

"Yes, absolutely." She answered confidently as she planted her pretty face on her palm and smirked, as she spoke about her eternal rival ever since the world began as she said so, she had perfectly planned everything about her, as per usual, she knew Sakurei did planned about her too, but its always may-the-best-cheater-wins against the two, turns out Sakurei is a better cheater than she is for she stood first, their rivalry of the two drew no limit, everything has been at stake, talk about desperate, they smile at each other yet continuously stabbing each others faces, and the brethren addressed them as the worst ever.

'Don't get too careless on her Ayame, you know what she can do.'

"I have plans for her, and Im sure, this time, she's going down." Ayame declared, as she picked up the queen and led it to the Black King.

'Checkmate.'

'Is that so…well what about the other Heiress?'

"In Paris."

Hearing this Ayame raised an eyebrow, so that other heiress really exist, the daughter of Hatori Yushihiro and Saori Ryuzaki, how dare she, Ayame grew up under Hatori's watchful eye, though being only in second of their place back then, their families still held alliance with each other, and somehow, Ayame had been close to him than her very own father.

He thought her everything he knew about business specially in Tennis, but then again, ever since then he always talked about his little daughter, and ever since then Ayame had hated this girl and even the sound of her name ticks her off she had been Ayame's unseen-mortal-enemy, and now she could swear she'd be hitting two birds in one stone.

'I could tell, you've slacking off Ayame.'

"Oniisama, trust me-.'

'She's in Japan.'

**XOXOXO**

"You're not going to stand there all day." He asked truthfully.

"R-Ryoma-kun…a-ano…" she choked his name once more.

Now those hit some memory way back that stormy night at Seigaku tennis locker room, he then smirked and tugged his hat closer to his eyes as he looked down at the blushing girl who's walking beside him.

"You owe me a match."

TZUZUKU

A.N: idk…is this a mary sue for you? Please tell me…did I get Ryoma OOC? Err,the match? Ryo.VS.Saku, no…I know what you're thinking…I hate to disappoint you but it won't come out like that. And!! Watch out for my next RYOSAKU fiction, "Ambiguous Housemate." Summary? Ryoma and Sakuno will live under one roof for a couple of days…hehehe I'll post that right after I finish this, sooo….that's it,

Next chapter? The Ryoma Vs.Sakuno match, Ryoma's P.O.V on her return, a little filler slash fluff chapter of mine. No mary sue, I hope. Hihihi.


End file.
